Moments
by Genesic
Summary: A series of Jack/Elli stories. Some short, some long. Forgive me for the cheesy title.
1. Sick

The rain was unrelenting, it poured over the entire town, and blocked out the sun. Everybody had already ran inside of their houses to avoid the downpour, safe and cozy inside. Except, one person still stood outside, perhaps an act of defiance, perhaps an act of stupidity.

Jack stood out in the rain, staring at the clinic. Or more accurately, staring at the sign on the door of the clinic. He seemed to be in a state of disbelief, eyes focusing in and out. He was in bad shape, breathing ragged, clothes muddy, and he was beginning to have a sneezing fit.

"How could I forget the closing time!!" Jack shouted to the sky, as if he expected an answer. He frowned, as his question was met with more rain. He cradled his rucksack in his arms, as if protecting something important. "Why the hell do they have to be closed so early!? It doesn't make sense! I mean, say I hurt my ankle in the forest in the afternoon? What am I gonna do then? I can't just pop on in over at the clinic and..." He continued to drone on, possibly mad from the chilling cold. "..I'm sorry, you can't because it's CLOSED!!" He staggered for a second, trying to catch his breath.

The rain continued to pour, choosing not to spare the unfortunate farmer. Instead, the rain only fell harder upon it's sole victim's head.

"Ugh... I'm feeling..." Jack began to sway left and right, face flushed with fever. Finally, he couldn't deal with his own weight anymore, and collapsed on the hard ground. "...sleepy." He muttered, as his eyes began to draw shut. The sounds of the rain around him began to dull, a soothing booming surrounded him. "I should really... get... a watch." His eyes fell shut.

"Huh? Is that... Jack!? Are you okay!? Jack? Jack!!"

Jack heard a voice call out to him. Such a warm and soothing voice. 'It must be an angel.' Jack thought to himself, as his consciousness faded out. 'Such a beautiful voice.'

"Ah! I died!" Jack shouted, shooting straight up out of his bed. "Wait a minute..." He looked where he was currently seated. "This is the clinic's bed." He paused for a moment to think. "Why would I be in the clinic's bed? Unless... oh no." He slowly turned to look to his side.

Through the thick curtains that surrounded the bed, Jack could see a woman picking small bottles out of a cabinet. Her short brown hair bounced and swayed, as she furiously grabbed each different medicine. Her face was decorated with an unhappy frown, eyes slightly narrowed, a small crease on her forehead.

"Shit..." Jack muttered quietly. He felt a small bead of cold sweat move down his back. He began to shake in silent terror. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, this is Elli we're talking about." He tried to comfort himself.

"Jack!" Jack was startled out of his hysteria by an assortment of bottles being slammed on a table nearby him. "I'm glad to see that you're awake, Jack." Elli's glare became increasingly intense, eyes boring into Jack's turned-away head.

"E-Elli! Fancy meeting you here." Jack weakly muttered. 'Why does my head feel like it's being bored into?'. "I didn't expect to see you in these parts of the neighborhood. Hehe." He chuckled weakly, silently praying under his breath.

"Don't give me that Jack." She screwed off the top of one of the green bottles, pouring the medicine into a small plastic holder. "I found you collapsed outside of the clinic!" She seemed to only be getting angrier. "What have I told you about overworking yourself!?" She demanded an answer.

"W-Well, there's a very good explanation for all of this." Jack squeaked, wondering if he could bolt out of the door. 'No way, she's fast like a cheetah!'

"Drink." She demanded.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Drink this. You got yourself sick from standing in the **rain**." She pushed the small container towards him, eyes daring him to say no.

"I think I'm okay." Jack laughed, trying not to blanch in disgust. "I'm going for that "All-Natural" way of healing. You know, just crops and good old sunshine." He gave a weak smile, before breaking into a coughing fit.

"I said **drink**." Her frown grew, and her eyes left no room for argument.

"Yes Mam!" He shouted, downing the medicine in one gulp. He came close to returning the same medicine, but managed to hold it down. "I think you're trying to kill me." He wheezed, trying to forget about the taste.

"I think you've already done a good job yourself." Her eyes softened a small bit. "Why aren't you more careful? I get worried about you when you do things like this."

He didn't give an immediate reply, instead thinking of how beautiful she looked at that moment. But, soon enough, the emotion of guilt kicked in. "It-It's not like I was trying to upset you or anything." He coughed, averting his eyes.

"Well then stop doing things like this." Her eyes continued to pile the guilt upon him. "You're not invincible. You need to take more care of yourself."

"Alright, alright!" Jack closed his eyes, missing a sly grin on Elli's face. "Just, no more guilt trip, okay?"

"Fine." Elli quickly broke into a smile.

Jack once again found himself stricken dumb from Elli's beauty. It was no wonder that he'd been so enamored with her for such a long time. "So..." He started. "Where are my clothes?" He said, looking at the patient gown he was wearing. "And where's Doctor?" He looked for the man.

"Normally he does these things, but I think he was too tired of treating you." Elli gave a thoughtful look. "So I agreed to take care of you. He's upstairs sleeping right now." She smiled.

"Hey! I only passed out last time because Karen said there was no way I could down ten beers!" Jack shouted, he shut up once he saw the look on Elli's face.

"As for your clothes..." Elli's face began to mirror Jack's previous one. "I, kinda had to remove them. They were so wet from the rain." She stared at the fascinating tiling of the clinic floor.

"Oh." Jack said dumbly, uncertain of what words would save him from further embarrassment.

"So!" Elli started, rather loudly. "What were you doing in front of the clinic anyways?" Elli tried to seem uninterested.

"Well, I was coming to see you, but I must have lost track of time." Jack rubbed the back of his head. "So... I kinda stood outside for a while, and I guess I forgot it was raining."

Elli stared at him.

"Well it wasn't raining this morning!" Jack shouted in his defense.

"I've told you before that if it's important or raining, then I'll be fine with letting you in." Elli sighed. "Doctor may seem mean at times, but he's really a nice guy."

Jack's face now held both disbelief, and jealousy. "Oh, I guess I must've forgotten." He laughed sheepishly.

"Jack," Elli's face became sad again. "You just didn't want to cause problems for me again, right?"

"Urk!" Bull's eye.

"Let's forget that for now though." Elli unscrewed another bottle. "As punishment for being so careless, you have to take all this medicine without anything to get rid of the taste." A somewhat cruel grin donned her visage.

Jack eyed the door once again.

"You know you can't outrun me Jack." Elli grinned.

"Alright, fine." Jack sighed. "But just this once." He laid back, and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Elli's movement.

As Elli was pouring more medicine into the container, she noticed Jack's rucksack laying on the ground nearby. 'I wonder why he was cradling it when I found him.' Elli thought. She decided to take a small peak, and opened the bag.

Inside of the bag sat a large pot, honey glistening inside. Some had spilled when Jack had fallen, and the insides of the bag were sticky now.

Elli carefully took the pot out of the bag, staring at it the entire time. "Honey..." She muttered to herself.

"_Don't worry Elli!" Jack exclaimed. "I just think you have a unique sense of taste." He smiled at her._

"_It's okay Jack." Elli gave a small frown. "It doesn't bother me that I don't have a sense for flavor."_

_Jack frowned back, unhappy with her answer. "Tell you what!" Jack perked up. "When my bees make their first batch of honey, I'll bring it right to you! It'll be so sweet, even __**you'll**__ be able to tell."_

Elli continued to stare at the jar, before breaking out into a deep smile.

"Ptooey!" Jack spat, as he downed another dose of medicine. He had noticed Elli seemed busy, so he was taking the punishment himself.

"Jack." Elli walked in front of the gagging farmer. "I suppose I can let you have _something_ to go with that medicine." She smiled.

"Really!?" Jack perked up immediately. "What!?"

"Honey." Elli smiled, holding the jar in front of her. Suddenly, she began to move forward, face growing increasingly red.

"Umm.. Elli? What is it?" Jack asked nervously, as she drew closer.

"You're right Jack." Elli smiled, despite her deep-red face. "It really is sweet."

"Wha-." Jack found himself cut off, as Elli drew him into a full-blown kiss.

Elli pulled back incredibly fast, too embarrassed to continue. "S-Sorry about that! It's just...Jack?"

Jack could not hear her apologies. The sudden shock had managed to knock him unconscious again. He slept with an enormous smile on his face.

Elli heaved a sigh. "What am I gonna do with you?" She asked, before tasting another bit of honey.

* * *

Alright! Third story started, and I'm feeling good!

This is a series of stories between Elli and Jack. The universe might change between stories though(You know, the different HM games.) So I hope that's okay. Most will be one-shots, but I might have a few be multi-chapter. I plan on more of them to be longer though, this is just an initiation chap really.

Elli was the very first wife I ever chose in HM, and I've been a big fan ever since. Although, I feel alone in this fandom from time to time. But that doesn't matter.

I wish I could say more, but I'm a little sleepy right now. I'll talk more in the next chapter.

So please, bear with me, enjoy the read, forgive me for the terrible mistakes or OOC moments, let me know how I'm doing, and let's look into these chapters of Jack and Elli.


	2. Home Visit

Shippostail: Nice pun there guy! Yeah, this pairing isn't seen very often, I'll work hard to change that. Thanks for the compliment, I always appreciate when someone takes the time to comment on something of mine. No errors? Well, I probably just had some small ones or something, but that's good anyways! I was afraid people would think the characters were OC, but I could easily see either of them doing this if the circumstances were met. Again, thank you for your review, I'll try to keep the quality up.

--

This story takes place in the N64 Harvest Mooniverse(Pun!).

--

A young woman stood stone-still, staring at a farm in front of her. Her breathing was slightly construed, her face lined with a red blush. She held something in her arms, cradling it like a newborn child. "Come on Elli, you can do this. You haven't seen him in two weeks." She said to herself. "Just knock on his door, and ask how he's doing. No more putting it off until tomorrow." She growled, angry with her cowardice. "Now come on! Move!" She stayed still. She heaved a huge sigh. "I'm such a coward." Her head drooped towards the ground.

--

Jack slowly opened his eyes, taking in the inside of his house. He lazily opened his mouth for a tremendous yawn. "Another boring day." He sighed, dropping his head in depression. "Well, not gonna get anything done just laying around all day." He told himself, trying to get some motivation to get through the day. He slowly pulled himself out of bed, and got dressed for the long day.

"Ah...I overslept." He yawned again, staring at his clock. He slowly shuffled into the kitchen, each step heavy and laden with fatigue. "I don't feel like cooking anything fancy today." He muttered to himself. He went with his traditional meal of choice, riceballs. "Bon appetite." He chuckled, before downing the first ball whole. He finished the meal in what most would consider a record time, then made his way towards the bathroom.

After a splash of water to wake himself up(and for good hygiene), he slowly walked towards the front door.

"Today's the second of Spring, isn't it?" He said to himself, as he opened the door. He continued to walk towards the field in his sleepy manner, still not quite awake. He didn't even pay notice to the guest standing nearby.

"Um... Jack?" A nervous voice spoke up.

**Shing!**

"Huh!" Jack shouted suddenly, spinning around to see the owner of the voice. His previous haze had all but disappeared.

Elli stood only a few feet away from the now alert farmer. She stood there staring at him, slightly fidgeting. She held a piece of strawberry cake in her hands, and a light blush decorated her face.

"Elli?" Jack said, in the manner of a question. He took a few seconds more before he realized this new guest was **not** just an illusion born of loneliness. "Elli!" He shouted, an enormous smile breaking out across his face. "What are **you** doing here? How's it been for you lately? You look well. How's everything down at the bakery? How's Jeff doing? How's Ellen? How's business!? How's..." He continued to fire salvo after salvo of questions at her. Asking from the scope of how she was doing, to what she thought of the meaning of life.

"Um... Jack?" Elli repeated her phrase again, this time to calm the babbling man down.

"Oh!" Jack snapped out of his tangent(something about dish soap), and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. It's just that I haven't been able to talk with anybody in a while." He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright." Elli smiled. "You've got a lot to deal with. Seeing that Bessy has gotten so sick and all." She shifted her attention towards the cake she held, and held it out towards Jack. "So I decided to drop in, and give you some cake."

"Oh!" Jack shouted, carefully taking the cake. "Thank you so much!" He gave a slight bow of his head to Elli.

"It's just something extra I made at the bakery." Elli tried to pass off her intentions as nothing. "I'm not even sure if this one's any good." She stared at the ground.

"No! I'm serious! Thank you!" Jack devoured the piece in one monstrous bite. "Itsh derishous!" He mumbled through his stuffed mouth.

Elli gave a small giggle at Jack's antics, he'd always been good at cheering her up. "Well then..." Elli slowly turned around. "I suppose I should go back into home now." She turned her head to look at Jack, observing how he looked.

"Oh..." Jack slowly muttered. His face immediately began to lose it's spark of happiness, and his shoulders drooped. "Thanks for coming by then." He murmured, turning around to walk towards the field, each step gravely slow.

Elli stared at the depressed farmer, eyes full of concern. She seemed to be debating with herself over something. Finally, she took on a look of resignation, and she called out to her friend. "Jack?" She quietly asked, somewhat nervous.

"Huh?" Jack turned around, and stared at Elli. "Did you just say something?" His eyes peered at her curiously.

"Well... I was just wondering." Elli blushed, eyes looking at everything but Jack. "Well, since you've been alone for such a l-long time..." She stuttered.

"Yes?" Jack asked, hoping she was about to ask a certain question.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind some company today!" She forced the last phrase out with a yell, and then lightly panted, staring at Jack nervously.

The smile broke out onto Jack's face instantly. "Mind!? I'd **love** your company!" He quickly walked over to her, an everlasting smile on his face. "Are you sure you want to though? I mean, I still have to do farmwork. It might get a little boring for you." He wasn't willing to make her do something she didn't want to, just for his sake.

"That's fine." Elli shook her head. "I've always been curious about farmwork. And I've always wanted to see your animals too." She gave him a comforting smile.

"Alright then." Jack grinned. "Let's go see the chickens first then!" He grabbed her hand, and raced towards the chicken coop.

A deep blush spread across Elli's face, as she noticed the contact between her and Jack. Her blush went unnoticed by the farmer however.

"Here we are!" Jack motioned around the inside of the coop. He looked to Elli, and noticed her hand that he held. "Ah! Sorry!" He shouted, pulling his hand off as fast as he could. "I'm sorry! I just wasn't thinking!" He blushed as he apologized, mentally berating himself.

"That's alright." Elli offered Jack a kind smile, but a small blush still lingered on her features. "You sure have a lot of chickens." She murmured, as she stared at all the small fowl.

"Yep! They're pretty easy to take care of, and it's easier to get more." Jack smiled, pointing to an egg nestled in the incubator. "I love these guys." Jack motioned to his birds. "They're all really nice, excep-Yow!" He was cut off from his lecture, as a young chick began to peck him on the leg. "Yeah, except Kujo here." Jack muttered, pointing to the small chick.

"Aww." Elli gushed, bending down to pick up the small creature.

"Careful Elli!" Jack warned. "Kujo's a born killer! Kujo doesn't like anyone, and...oh." Jack died off, as Elli picked up the bird with ease.

"Kujo seems nice to me." Elli laughed, as the bird rubbed against her face.

"Maybe Kujo's only nice to women." Jack muttered. He stared closely at the chirping bird. "Are you a rooster or a chicken? I forgot to check." He muttered.

Kujo replied with a sharp peck to the eye.

"Ow! I swear I'll make KFC out of you!" Jack shouted.

Elli stared in amusement, as the two argued on the same level. She gave a small giggle, glad to see Jack so energetic.

After Jack had finished with the chickens, the two moved on to feed Jack's horse.

"Hey Charlie!" Jack shouted, as he walked into the stable. He was greeted by the horse's head rubbing up against him. "I'm happy to see you too big guy." Jack laughed, as the horse continued to nuzzle him.

"He's beautiful." Elli stroked the stallion's back.

"She means manly." Jack whispered into Charlie's ear. "Why don't you feed him some oats? They're a good treat for him." Jack suggested to Elli.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Elli nervously asked. "Is it safe?"

Jack gently placed the oats into Elli's hand. "Is it safe? Elli, believe me, Charlie is the nicest horse, ever." He stroked Charlie's head. "He's like horse Ghandi or something." He muttered fondly.

Taking Jack's word, Elli shakily reached a hand out towards the large horse.

Charlie sniffed the oats for a moment, before licking them out of Elli's open palm.

Elli couldn't help but laugh at the tickling sensation of the horse's tongue.

Jack smiled at the spectacle in front of him. "See? What did I tell ya?"

The two continued to tend to Charlie, while talking about this and that. Afterwards, they went over to the barn, to take care of Jack's cow, Bessy.

"Here she is." Jack whispered quietly, gesturing to the sleeping cow. "Let's just put the fodder in, and leave."

Elli nodded in agreement, she and Jack snuck over to the fodder, and placed it near the sick animal.

"Get well soon." Jack sighed, affectionately petting the large cow. "I can't have my first animal leaving me yet." His eyes shone with compassion. "I don't plan on you leaving me for a long time still."

"You can't leave your friend Jack all alone." Elli smiled, also petting the cow. She could see how important Bessy was to him by the way he looked at her."He's hopeless by himself." She stifled a laugh.

Bessy stirred slightly, before settling into a more peaceful slumber.

The two tiptoed out of the barn, shutting the door slowly behind them. Now they sat around the table at Jack's house. Elli held Jack's dog, Rex, in her arms.

"Today's a pretty slow day. I don't tend to plant anything so early into the month." Jack explained. "So just feeding the animals is okay."

"That's okay." Elli smiled. "Even that much seems tiring to me. I don't think I'd be able to deal with it everyday." She gave Jack an admiring look.

"Oh no! It's nothing." Jack blushed, surprised at the sudden praise. "It doesn't take too long to get used to. After you lived here for a little while, you'd..." Suddenly his blush grew even larger. "Ah! Not that you're going to live here or anything!! Cause that would be!!" He fell silent upon realization that babbling wasn't helping. To his relief, Elli did not look particularly angry.

"I think it's about time for lunch." Elli smiled., trying to switch off the embarrassing topic(not that it sounded entirely bad to her). She stood up, and made her way towards the kitchen.

"I'll do it!" Jack shouted, cutting in front of Elli. "You're the guest, so I'll make it." He gestured towards her hands and face, both were covered in dirt. "You can take a bath if you want." Another blush. "I mean, if you wanna get all the dirt from today off. The bath I have is really nice." Jack gave a sheepish smile.

"Alright then." Elli said reluctantly, unsure of Jack's cooking ability. She walked into the bathroom, sparing Jack one last glance.

"Well then." Jack growled to himself, as he walked up to the kitchen counter. "It's time to make the best lunch of my life!" He furiously dove in, and began working intensely.

Elli sighed to herself, as she floated in the bath. "It really is a nice bath." She muttered, her mind on other things. Today had been great so far, she had been able to spend a lot of time with Jack, and even learned what a day in his life could be like. Yet, she still felt like Jack was unusually depressed over something. It seemed to be more than just Bessy's sickness that was on his mind. "I wonder if he's just lonely." She said to herself, wondering if she was to blame. She sighed, and sunk deeper into the water.

"Ah Ha!" Jack laughed, gazing at the splendorous lunch he had created. Hard-boiled eggs, orange juice, rice balls, and curry. A little over-extravagant, but he hadn't had guests in a long time(plus, this one was Elli).

Elli exited the bathroom, dressed back in her usual wear. Her hair was still slightly moist, and her skin seemed rather steamy(eliciting a gulp from Jack). "Lunch looks great Jack." Elli smiled at him. "I wasn't even sure if you could cook well. Sorry about that." She apologized.

"I don't cook too often, but today was a special occasion." Jack gave a laugh. "Forgive me if it's not a five-star meal."

The two sat down, and began to eat their large lunch.

"So... How's it been for you these last two weeks?" Elli began. "I mean, with Bessy being sick, you haven't even been into town for such a long time." Her eyes held concern for the farmer.

"It's been a little lonely." Jack admitted. "I wasn't able to go to any of the festivals or anything like that." He gave a small sigh. "But, sometimes you just have to deal with things like this."

"You're a really caring guy Jack." Elli smiled. "Not many people would be willing to deal with so much, but you take it, and act like it's nothing."

"Oh it's not really special." Jack blushed at the praise. He finished his lunch, and fiddled nervously with his cap for a moment. "I think I'll take a bath too." Jack put the plates away, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Alright then, enjoy yourself." Elli smiled after him.

"I'll only be a minute." Jack said, closing the door.

Elli waited a while for Jack to come out, watching his TV, looking at his album, and petting Rex. After a while of waiting, her eyes fell on a book at Jack's bedside. "What's this?" She muttered, picking up the small book. She opened it up, and looked at it's contents. "It's a diary." She said to herself. She looked around cautiously, making sure Jack was not somehow watching her. After making sure it was safe, she opened the diary to a recent entry marked for Spring first.

_Not much to say about today either. I did the usual farmwork, and took care of Bessy. Every day has been like that lately, I hope she gets better soon. I'm not sure if I can take anymore of these days. It's just so lonely to work like this. I wonder why nobody even bothers to check up on me?_

Elli felt a twinge of guilt at this statement. 'I knew I should have just mustered up the courage!' She shouted at herself mentally. She continued to read, although in a worse mood now.

_I wonder how everybody's doing. I hope nothing serious has happened, and I'm the only one out of the loop. I wonder if Elli's doing okay, I miss seeing her beautiful face everyday._

Elli felt her cheeks heat upon reading this. Especially considering that she had always thought herself very plain compared to other girls. It felt very flattering to hear these words about her. 'Could it not just be me, but maybe Jack actually...' She thought to herself. She broke out of her thoughts, to read the rest of the entry.

_I was actually going to ask her to spend the Starry Night festival with me, but that was the same day Bessy got sick. I hope she had fun anyways. As for me, mine didn't seem like anything special._

_I don't know why nobody ever comes to visit. I go into town everyday just to visit some people, it'd be nice for the favor to be returned every once in a while. Is it so much to ask for a little company?! I'm not mad at anyone for not visiting, it just, kinda hurts that nobody wants to. Maybe I'm just not very good company, maybe I should just start sticking with myself from now on. I doubt I'd be sorely missed. No, I shouldn't think like that. Once Bessy gets better, everything will go back to normal... I hope._

Elli quietly closed the book, and placed it back near Jack's bed. Her head was bowed in shame, the guilt she felt was overwhelming. So Jack truly had been lonely, and nobody had bothered to visit. She had thought of going so many times, but backed out each time until today. She should have thought of him rather than herself. "I'm sorry Jack." She mumbled quietly.

"What's that?" Jack asked, coming into the main room. "Did you say something Elli?" He dried the rest of his wet hair with a large towel. "Nothing like a bath to raise your spirits!" He laughed. "I could have stayed in there for years!"

Elli remained still, not quite looking at Jack.

Jack's mood immediately became serious. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" He looked at her closely, checking for injuries.

Elli gave a few small sniffles, despite her best efforts to stifle them.

"Are you crying!?" Jack shouted, a little too loud. "Did you twist your ankle or something?"

"No." Elli finally spoke up. "I'm fine Jack, really." She gave him a smile, a few tear-stains still on her cheeks.

"Then what's the matter?" He stared at her in concern.

"I'm just, sorry that I haven't come to see you at all." Elli sniffled. "I've been to busy thinking about myself, and not how you've been doing."

"Don't worry about me." Jack said. "I'm fine."

"How can I not worry!?" Elli sobbed, staring at him incredulously. "You have to deal with all these responsibilities by yourself! And nobody even drops in to check on you!"

"You did." Jack stated.

"Yeah, after two weeks!" Elli refused to forgive herself easily.

"But you **did** come and see me." Jack smiled. "And that's what matters isn't it? You cared enough to come and make sure I was doing okay, and that means a lot to me." He grasped one of her hands gently with his own.

"I'm still not gonna forgive myself that easily." Elli muttered, but she already seemed to feel slightly better. "I'm going to visit you as much as possible from now on." She stared at him, daring him to disagree.

"That sounds like a great idea to me." Jack laughed. He stared deeply into her eyes, as if looking for something. And then, without warning, he gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

Elli gasped, eyes widening. A blush lit her face, and she could only stare numbly at Jack.

"Th-That's just payment for all the days you haven't visited me." Jack stuttered, blushing, and refusing to make eye contact. "Just make sure you come and visit me tomorrow.

Elli's shocked face quickly grew into a genuine smile. "Of course Jack." She laughed.

"Well then, I'll see you to-."

**Boom!** Thunder rumbled throughout the sky. In the short time Jack and Elli had been inside, a large storm had started up.

"That sure is heavy rain." Jack mumbled, staring out his window. "I'd hate to be out in that." He said, still not realizing what this meant.

Elli stood behind Jack, sly grin lighting her face. "Me too." She tapped Jack lightly on the shoulder. "I really don't think it's safe to go out in that."

Jack stared at her for a moment, before a look of sudden-realization donned his face.

"So, is it alright if I stay here for the night?" Elli gave a teasing smile.

"The night!!" Jack squeaked like a prepubescent child. "Um! Um!" He stuttered uncontrollably.

"Besides," Elli laughed. "I think it could be _fun_." She winked at him.

Jack gave a small gulp, his throat felt dry. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Woohoo! That's another one down! An uncertain number to go!!

This one was fun, but I didn't feel as strong about it as the first one. That might just be due to the low dialogue though. I still like the chapter overall, and I hope you do too.

Yes, Jack's animals had some very basic names, but I didn't want anything outrageous for them. This is a farm afterall. I know that cows normally heal just like that, but I figured something more realistic would serve for a good chapter.

I wonder why nobody(except Rhianwen, the original Elli writer, at least in my eyes) ever writes for Elli. Sure she's not a walking bag of excitement, but none of the other girls exactly ooze with character. Most people just add character development in their stories, so I do that with Elli. Lately, I see nothing but Graire on FF, and I'm not the biggest fan of Gray. Oh well, I'll make sure there's lots of stories about her(At least, in this fic. So technically it might be only one).

Jack is an interesting enigma to try to write. I've seen very many different Jacks in all the fics I've ever read with him. I decide to go with the personality of a very nice guy, but he has his selfish moments, and he can be rather thick-headed at times. So he's lovable, but still a three-dimensional character. Of course, I might make a couple of different personalities to spice up these stories.

I'm not sure exactly which idea I want to use for the next fic, but if anyone has any ideas, I'd be glad to consider them. Whatever I end up deciding on though, I promise to try and make it the best I can, which isn't really saying much. And just a tip, I generally like to make them off a line or a certain event in the games.

So please, take a minute to write a review(they encourage me to try harder, and make me feel happy), and please make sure to give me some constructive criticism(I'm pretty sure I need a lot of it). But most importantly, please continue with me into the lives of Jack and Elli.


	3. Weight

Kingdomsweetz: Yeah, I think there's a bit(understatement of the century) too much Graire everywhere lately. I generally like to write for things that aren't done too much. Thanks for the compliment, despite being a male, I suppose I just have a love for cute things. I should really work on that. Thank you for taking the time to review! I hope you enjoy this story too!

--

This one takes place in the N64 Harvest Mooniverse(Yes, I'm keeping that phrase!).

--

Elli gave a pleasant sigh, as she sank deeper into her bathtub. Her expression was one of bliss, her eyes closed in relaxation. She was in her own little world for this small moment, her own paradise.

"A bath always brightens the day up." She said to herself, as she climbed out of the draining tub. She dried off, put her usual attire on, and wrapped a towel around her hair. She hummed to herself, as she walked towards the bathroom door. Before she could reach the door however, her eyes locked on a small object underneath the sink. She paused for a moment, a contemplating frown on her face. "I suppose... that I should check. Just to be safe I mean." She muttered. She pulled the device out from under the sink, her anxiety growing. She stared at the object which seemed to be daring her to step on it. With a sigh, she resigned herself, and tentatively placed a foot on the scale. Her eyes were completely focused on the large dial, as it slowly turned clockwise. Finally, it stopped. "It...can't be." She muttered to herself numbly.

Paradise lost.

--

"Hello Jeff!" Jack greeted the Bakery Master cheerfully, as he walked up to the counter. "How's it going today?" He asked.

"Hello to you too Jack." Jeff smiled kindly. He gestured to a table in the bakery that had been added recently. "Did you want to order a cake and eat it here?" He inquired.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Jack laughed. "I could use a break." He stared at the selection. "I think I'll have... two pieces of Strawberry Cake." He pointed to his choice. He fished into his pockets, and put several coins on the counter.

"Right away." Jeff smiled, handing the slices over to Jack. Suddenly, his features darkened, and he brought his face close to Jack. "One thing though." He whispered urgently.

"Mm?" Jack asked, a chunk of cake already in his mouth.

"About Elli, be careful." His eyes darted side to side. "For some reason today, she's-."

**Slam! **The side door of the bakery opened with just a bit too much speed.

Elli quickly walked through the doorway, an unhappy frown on her face. She noticed Jack standing there, and her expression cheered up considerably. "Hello Jack." She greeted, walking over to talk to the farmer.

"H-Hi, Elli." He stuttered, slightly wary from Elli's entrance. "Good to see you." He gave a small gulp.

"What brings you here to-." She stopped mid-sentence, eyes dropping to the cake in Jack's hands. Immediately, a frown redecorated her face. "Oh, you're here to eat." She said it as if it was a crime.

"Um...yeah." Jack offered a weak smile. "I'm just gonna sit down at the table. Wanna join me?" He offered cautiously, afraid she would attack any moment.

Elli stared at him for a moment, as if searching for fear. "Alright." She grunted, following him to the table. She stared at Jack pointedly, watching his every movement.

Jack was frozen, a piece of cake held right in front of his mouth. He felt as if one wrong move could be his very undoing. "Um... wanna piece?" He asked, holding it towards her. "Strawberry is one of your favorites after all." He offered Elli a smile.

Elli's eyes stared at the cake, obvious wanting in her eyes. She quickly snapped out of her little trance, blinking her eyes repeatedly. "No thanks." She mumbled. "But don't let me stop you, go ahead." She gave him a forced smile.

"I can't just do that with you giving me looks like that." Jack muttered, pulling on his collar nervously.

"What look?" Elli dared him to comment incorrectly.

"Oh nothing." Jack gave off a few nervous chuckles. "But, if I'm the only one eating, I'm gonna feel like I'm fat." He laughed.

Elli gave an obvious cringe at that statement, her eyes hardening.

"Huh?" Jack muttered to himself. "Is something wrong?" He stared at her.

"No... everything's fine." Elli blushed in embarrassment, her frown growing deeper.

"No... it was the word "fat", wasn't it?" Jack asked, fear forgotten. Now his face took on an unreadable expression, but it definitely was not a happy one.

"No, it's nothing." Elli averted her eyes from Jack's.

"Elli." Jack said in a stern tone. "Do you think you're fat?"

"I don't think it." Elli mumbled, eyes still staring to the side.

"Elli." Jack's voice had a dangerous edge to it now. "You are **not **fat." He said it, as if it was law.

"Tell that to the scale." Elli's eyes teared up slightly. Her shame caused her blush to grow even further.

Jack put his hands on the table, standing up quickly. He walked over to the surprised Elli, and began to inspect her.

"Jack?" Elli asked, she never liked to be looked at too closely, it made her feel even more self-conscious than usual.

"You don't look fat to me." Jack huffed angrily. He gave her a small pinch on the arm, which caused her to give a small yelp. "Your arms seem perfect to me too." He nodded his head vigorously.

"St-Stop it." Elli mumbled, blushing at the word "perfect".

Jack stopped his inspection, taking a few steps backwards. "You're not fat in the least Elli, you're just fine." His face still held anger, much like Elli's previous mood.

"Why are you so mad Jack?" Elli asked, wiping away her previous tears.

"Because I don't like it when you think bad of yourself." Jack's face softened. "You're a really great girl Elli, and you're really beautiful too."

Elli blushed at this statement, but continued to stare at Jack.

"You're too nice of a person to feel so bad about yourself." Jack frowned. "And it makes me feel bad when you put yourself down like this." His face flushed, this kind of speech was rare from him. "You're not fat Elli." He repeated his point.

"Jack." Elli gave a small sniffle, bowing her head. Tears of relief and sorrow fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry that I made you feel bad Jack." She apologized, still not looking at him. She gave a sudden gasp, as she felt a strong pair of arms pull her into a hug.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jeff said quietly to himself, smiling at the couple.

"It's okay Elli." Jack sighed into her hair, a few tears welling in his eyes. "I just don't want to see you do this to yourself anymore, okay?" He asked, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Okay Jack." Elli gave him a reassuring smile.

"And uh, sorry about pinching and hugging you and stuff." Jack rubbed the back of his head, a blush across his face.

"Oh no, that's fine." Elli's face mirrored Jack's. "It was actually... kind of... nice." She whispered the last few words.

"What?" Jack asked, wondering if he had misheard.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Elli jumped. "Now, you still have to finish your cake, don't you?" She pushed him back over to the table.

"That's right." Jack laughed, as he sat down. He took a few bites from the first piece, than pushed it towards Elli. "Have some." He smiled.

"I still don't think I should have any today." Elli gave a small frown, her eyes staring longingly at the cake.

A mischievous smile spread across Jack's face. "Alright then." He slowly took another bite, slowly relishing it. "But it's so good." He licked his fingertips, enjoying each lick.

Elli's mouth began to water, she could feel a bit of drool on her lips. She stared at Jack, as he slowly ate each bite, torturing her to no end. She bit her lip hard, trying to resist the urges. Finally, she could hold it no more. "Fine then! Give me some already!" She whined, as she grabbed the cake from Jack, and began to dig in.

A knowing smile spread across Jack's face. "I knew you couldn't resist it." He laughed. He stared at her, a deep fondness in his eyes. 'I'm gonna marry this girl someday' He thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts suddenly, as Elli grabbed the second piece.

Jeff shook his head at the two. "Honestly, what am I gonna do with you guys?" He asked himself.

"Hey! I didn't say you could eat it **all**! Leave some for me will you?!"

"You dug your grave when you started teasing me!"

"Je-ff! I need another piece! Elli ate it all!"

A bead of sweat dripped down Jeff's face. "No, seriously. What am I gonna do with you guys?"

* * *

Alright! Another chapter down. I loved writing this one!

This one was all about Elli's self-consciousness, which always made me mad in the game. Elli's a fantastic person, she shouldn't be putting herself down so much! So naturally, I had Jack get angry about it in my place. No major kissing or anything in this one, but I thought this much was okay. Sorry if it wasn't, but that's just how I saw this one working out. This one wasn't very long either, but I felt anything more would just be extra weight.

Enter Jeff! He's a good guy, at least in my eyes. He never shows any spite towards you in the game, so I always pictured him as a more fatherly figure(despite the whole rival thing). I hope I didn't make any mistakes there!

I'm afraid again that I might have made some of the characters OOC again. I certainly hope that's not the case.

Next chapter's part of a larger story, and it's quite a bit more serious. But I'm not sure if all the chapters will come in sequential order. I might put other stories in-between. Please look forward to it!

I'm glad I've had a reviewer for each chapter so far, but I'd also like to see some more opinions on this. So please review! And let's continue watching these moments of Jack's and Elli's lives.


	4. I'm here for you

Hahahaha! I'm still blazing through this stuff! Ain't no getting off of this train we're on!

Shippostail: Sweetness is always fun. I got the odd feeling that the story was longer also, but when I saw the word count it changed my mind. I suppose certain chapters have something to them that make them seem longer, I just wish I knew what. Then I could utilize it. Please keep reading and reviewing(big ego boost).

Chicken Yuki: Oops! Sorry about that statement. I know there are more Elli writers out there, but I suppose I was just too lazy to credit them. I've already read your story(before I had this account), and it is an exemplary story in my opinion. Your name seemed familiar to me, then I remembered that I read a lot of your stories a while ago, but my memory is a little fritzy. I believe that, in addition to the previously mentioned story, I read the series with Lumina and Gavin, Double Shock, and your Dia pieces, all good works. I also appreciate that you write for a lot of the characters I don't see much about, so you definitely have my respect. If it really bothers you though, I suppose I could credit every last Elli author in the next chapter, but that sounds a bit tiring. You won't make me do that, will you?

--

Yet another story in the N64 Harvest Mooniverse, but next one isn't.

--

Jack sighed to himself, as he stared out of his house's window. The sigh was one of true sorrow, of true pain. Yet, the sigh was not for himself, he was not the kind to do such a thing. This sigh was for the one closest to his heart, a girl named Elli.

Things had been going so well for the two of them just a small while ago. Elli and Jack had been dating for several months, and everything was great between them.

Jack would always come and visit Elli at the bakery. They would talk, eat, and just enjoy each other's company. Jeff would always comment how Jack kept the business running by himself.

Jack and Elli would always go out on Mondays(Elli's day off). Whether they went for a picnic in the woods, or some swimming on the beach, or even just to laze around on the farm, it didn't matter. All that mattered to them was that the other was there.

They would always be inseparable at every festival, going everywhere together. Elli was right there when Jack found the coin in his cake(after choking it back up), naming him the Harvest King for the year.

Everybody in the village thought the two were perfect together. Something about the young couple just seemed to click. The villagers would always joke, and tease their favorite couple(earning much embarrassment from the two).

Each day seemed perfect to Jack. As long as Elli was by his side, with her bright loving smile, Jack desired nothing else in life. He had even bought something he planned to give to her soon, a blue feather, a proposal of marriage. He always thought the happy days would last forever, but he soon found that those days may be numbered.

Ellen, Elli's precious grandmother, had passed away. She died of natural causes in early spring, peacefully sitting in her chair outside the bakery. Jack and Elli had been by her side at her moment of passing.

Jack could still remember the look on Elli's face, such a look he never wanted to see again. Yet, he saw it every night in his dreams, staring at him rather than anything else. He felt as if this was his fault, as if he could have done something to save her, even though it seemed ridiculous. When it came to Elli, Jack could often be irrational.

Elli had always depended on Ellen, her rock throughout all the shaky times. Ellen was always a kind figure, who would help with any problem. Elli's parents had been dead for a while, so Ellen was more of a mother than a grandmother. With Ellen's death, Elli had lost something inside of her.

After that tragic time, Elli had not been the same. She claimed food no longer had a taste, and she hardly ate it anyways. Her eyes, once so bright and vibrant, now seemed hollow. She no longer smiled, or even tried to make conversation, just carrying through each day like a robot. She seemed to almost avoid Jack, never looking him in the eyes, or staying near him for too long. It had only been a few days since Ellen's passing, but the effects had been devastating.

Naturally, Jack was also crushed. He had been close to Ellen too, thinking of her as family. But what hurt more, was seeing Elli so lost. And to top it off, the fact that she didn't seem to want his company only crushed him more. He had spent most of the day moping over Elli.

"The Planting Festival's today." He muttered to himself, staring forlornly at his calendar. "I wonder if Elli would enjoy it." He sighed, eyes downcast. He looked around his room, spotting several objects that instantly reminded him of Elli. His eyes finally settled on the coin of the Harvest King. He picked up the coin with a small chuckle. "That was a good day." He smiled bitterly. "She had to give me CPR because I swallowed it by accident." He gave a happy laugh. Needless to say, he had gotten an intense lecture afterwards. He continued to rotate the coin between his fingers, not really focusing on anything. "This coin means I'm the Harvest King, doesn't it?" He muttered quietly. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he quickly hopped to his feet. "Oh jeez! That means I **have** to be there for the Planting Festival!" He shouted, dashing out of his house.

He continued running, refusing to slow down, until he was all the way at the square, the location for the Planting Festival. "I, hah, made, hah, it." He choked out, hands on his knees.

"I was wondering when you would show up Jack." Mayor Thomas smiled through his large mustache. "Can't have this festival without the king can we?" He laughed.

"Sorry." Jack apologized. "I've just, kinda been out of it lately." He scratched the back of his head.

Thomas's face turned sympathetic, his smile drooping. "Ah, I understand. There's been a lot to deal with lately. And poor Elli at the center of it." He gave Jack an assuring pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah..." Jack frowned. "And no matter what I do, I can't get her to cheer up. I just don't know what to do." He threw his hands up in the air.

Thomas gave a thoughtful look for a moment, then he suddenly began to smile. "I've got it!" He laughed.

"Got what?" Jack asked.

"You can ask Elli to accompany you on the balloon ride!" Thomas laughed, pleased with his idea. "I believe she's always wanted to go on it."

"That's right, the king gets to take one person with him." Jack began to smile. "Thomas! You're a genius!" He shouted, spinning Thomas around by the arms. He slowly calmed down, letting the dizzy mayor go. "Is she even here?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry." Thomas grinned. "She already showed up. Even in this stupor, she's not the kind to miss such an event." He gestured over in the direction of his side.

Elli stood away from most of the villagers, a sole balloon in her hand. She seemed to pay no heed to anybody else, and did not notice the concerned looks that she was being given.

"Such a shame." Thomas shook his head. "Such a cheerful girl reduced to this." He gave Jack a serious stare. "No matter what Jack, don't give up on her."

"I promise. I'm gonna try to talk to her." Jack said, giving his farewell to Thomas. He slowly walked over towards the blank girl, each step heavier than the one before. "How's it going Elli?" He asked weakly, offering her a smile.

It took Elli a moment to realize Jack was there, her eyes slowly focusing in and out. She turned towards him, eyes still empty. "Hello Jack." She spoke the words like a whisper, her voice weak from silence.

"It's good to see you." He stared at her. "You look great today." He half-lied.

"Thank you." Elli's response seemed almost robotic.

"Elli..." Jack murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. Even through clothing, her shoulder felt more fragile then he remembered.

Elli gave a sudden cringe at the contact, as if afraid of Jack.

Jack quickly pulled his hand back, hurt at Elli's reaction to it. "Sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"It was my fault." Elli muttered back, now looking even worse. Possibly feeling guilty for hurting Jack.

Jack opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Thomas's timely choice of words.

"Alright then! It is time for this year's Harvest King, Jack, to choose someone to join him in the hot-air balloon!" Thomas announced, drawing the attention of everyone near.

"Alright then." Jack cleared his throat, as everyone turned to look at him. "I choose Elli to come with me." He gave her a smile, and led her towards the balloon, holding onto her hand tightly.

The rest of the villagers seemed to approve, nodding their heads or offering a smile. Everyone had been worried for Elli, the village was more of a family than a community.

"Me?" Elli asked, somehow surprised at Jack's choice. However, she did not pry her hand from his grasp. Instead, she simply continued to let him pull her along.

"Well yeah! You've always said that you wanted to go on this one day!" Jack smiled at her, as he slowed down to a walk. "Besides," He smiled at her. "There's no one else I would rather go with."

"Jack..." Elli's voice was still quiet, but a hint of emotion lay within it.

"I'll take that my dear." Thomas smiled at Elli, taking her balloon. He gave a small cough to clear his throat. "Alright then!" He shouted. "Into the balloon you two! Enjoy the ride!" He gave Jack what he presumed to be a concealed wink.

Jack clambered into the small basket, and helped Elli crawl in after him. "It'll be fun." Jack told Elli, still holding onto her hand.

"Bon voyage!" Thomas shouted, allowing the balloon to rise up into the sky.

"Wow..." Jack muttered, staring at the ground as the balloon floated up and away from it. "It's amazing up here." He slowly moved his eyes over to Elli, observing any changes in her actions.

Elli's face still did not contain the exuberant life that Jack so dearly loved, but a small bit of awe could be seen, reflected in her glassy eyes. Her silence still remained though, her depression was not one that could be broken so easily.

Jack's mood soured slightly, sad that Elli still remained cold. "Elli..." He began softly, as if the wrong word could possibly break her. "If you ever need to talk, please, come to me. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Elli gave no vocal response, deepening Jack's sorrow, but her hand gave Jack's a small squeeze. A sign that she had appreciated all Jack had done for her.

"Alright then!" Thomas shouted to the villagers. "Let your balloons go! Put all your feelings into this! Think of Jack and Elli!" He signaled for to the villagers, and then closed his eyes, as if praying. _Please let Elli and Jack find happiness._

The villagers released their balloons, seeds tied to each of the strings. Their hopes and wishes for Jack and Elli ascended along with their balloons.

Jack was silent yet again, nervously watching Elli. He stared over the edge, and gave a small gasp. "Look Elli! The balloons are flying by us!" He shouted in delight, gesturing to the colorful myriad.

The balloons lazily drifted by, carried by the gentle breeze, off towards a new location. Each balloon represented hopes for a new harvest, for a new year, and for a certain couple.

Elli stared at the balloons, eyes transfixed on the colorful display. Her hand gripped Jack's firmly once more. "Jack?" She whispered.

Jack quickly turned his head towards her. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure when, or if I'll ever really feel better." Elli whispered sadly. "But I do want you to know that I'm thankful to you, for everything you've done." She offered the smallest of smiles, the best she could do.

But to Jack, that smile was the most important thing in the world, it was a sign of hope. He gave her a smile too, and squeezed her hand back. "And as long as you're feeling bad Elli, I'll keep trying. I promise." He allowed himself to happily stare at the ever-shrinking balloons, content in this moment.

The balloons drifted out of sight, carrying hopes and dreams to new worlds. The sun slowly began to set on the two, bathing the sky in an orange hue.

Jack knew he still had much to do if he wanted to get Elli back, to one day give her the blue feather he had tucked away, but he was always known for never giving up.

* * *

Fourth chapter down! I'm feeling good!

As you may be able to tell, this is a several-part story. This won't be immediately continued, instead I plan to continue it every other chapter, or something along those lines. It's not supposed to be very long though, probably three chapters total. Of course, I might have other multi-chapter stories. Who knows?

Naturally, I'm playing into Elli's depression a bit more than the game did, but isn't that what the point is? An angsty story is always good for a read now and again. But I don't mean for every story to be like that.

This one wasn't as long as chapter two, but that one just turned out unusually long for some reason. Maybe I was just into it more than I thought? Either way, I hope nobody cares too much about how short this one is. If so, then sorry.

Next chapter is actually a continuation of the first, but this time Elli is the one feeling sick. Expect some humor in this one! And yes, Elli and Jack have started going out in that storyverse.

As always, please review, and let's continue to look at these moments of Jack and Elli.

One last thing: Do you like thoughts typed like 'this'? Or like _this_? Just curious.


	5. Sick, part two

Sadako- Tokumei Kibou: It's nice to have another Jack/Elli lover out there. As I'm sure you know already, I quickly dropped you a review after hearing about your story. Great job on it. Thanks for bothering to review my story, and sorry for the delay. Please enjoy!

Shippostail: Awww, don't flatter me too much. I'm glad I could help you out in that area though, and I'm sorry for taking so long for the this one. We can all use a spirit-lifter from time to time, that's why I prefer to write positive stories. I hope this one is good enough too!

kingdomsweetz: People keep punning me, that's always fun. I liked that chapter a lot too, a little bit of angst is always great in my opinion. I hope I can make more contenders for your favorite as I continue this line of stories. Please enjoy this chapter!

--

This story takes place in the same mooniverse as the first story "Sick".

--

Doctor Tim(usually addressed by the name of Doctor) sat quietly at his desk, checking over dossiers of the villagers. He did not particularly love this part of the job, nor did he hate it. He studied each villager's conditions, and scheduling check-ups for those who needed it. His eyes kept glancing towards the clinic door, as if waiting for someone to come through. "Any second now..." He muttered to himself.

**Slam! Crash!**

"I'm here!" Jack announced, as if talking to a large audience. He stood panting in the doorway, tired from running to the clinic from his farm. His rucksack bulged more than usual, making noises with each slight motion.

"I figured you'd be here soon." Doctor muttered, not even glancing up. He knew enough about Elli's boyfriend to be accustomed to these types of things. "What are you going to do about the vase?" He pointed a finger towards the now-shattered vase.

"Oh!" Jack made a surprised noise. "Sorry about that Doctor. But these things happen, right?" He gave a small laugh.

"Oh don't worry about me." Doctor grinned on the inside. "And I'm sure Elli won't mind her mother's only remaining keepsake shattering either. These things happen, right?"

It took a moment for all the terrible news to reach Jack's brain. "GAHH! What am I gonna do!? She'll kill me! Or worse, break up with me!" Jack hastily tried to put the vase back together, jamming each piece haphazardly together. His efforts were in vain, as the vase fell apart each time.

Doctor finally decided to allow Jack a break. "I was joking, Jack."

"I've got to leave town! I've got to hire a bodyguard! I've got to...huh?" Jack stared at Doctor.

"That vase cost me hardly anything. I was just trying to make the day more interesting." Doctor said, no shame whatsoever in his tone.

Jack stared at Doctor, tears still in his eyes. "Why?" He asked, trying to recover from the large shock.

Doctor gave a small shrug, and then continued to look at his dossiers. "You came here for a reason, right?"

"Oh... Oh yeah!" Jack shouted. "Stu told me that Elli was sick!" Jack began. "So I grabbed some supplies, and ran here as fast as I could!" Jack panted from the force of his outburst.

"She's upstairs, getting bed-rest." Doctor pointed towards the staircase.

"You mean, I can go in there?" Jack gaped. He had never been allowed in that portion of the clinic before(despite his best efforts).

"Just take the second door on the right." Doctor muttered. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will." Jack grinned, rushing up the stairs.

"I wonder if this was a good idea." Doctor muttered to himself. "Oh well." He returned to his work, any second thoughts crushed by his indifference.

--

"Being sick is so boring." Elli sighed to herself. She laid in a large blue(her favorite color) bed, staring at the ceiling. She could not get herself to fall asleep, it was still too early in the day! She hadn't done any work, or even seen Jack yet!

**Thump Thump Thump!** As if on cue, the sound of feet running up the stairs reached the sick girl's ears.

"Is that...?" Elli began.

**Slam! Crash! **

"Hi Elli!" Jack smiled, staring at the startled girl. "Oh, sorry about that mirror. You people should really stop putting things near the doors." Jack gave Elli a frown.

Elli was too used to Jack for this to even slightly bother her. "Why are you here Jack?" She questioned.

"I heard you were sick." Jack gave a large smile. "So I decided I'd keep you company. All, day, long."

"Oh, no." Elli shook her head. "You don't have to do all of that for me Jack. I'll be fine, laying in bed all day."

"Nonsense!" Jack shouted, still smiling. "I know firsthand that it's boring being sick all day!" He plopped down on the foot of her bed, letting his legs swing back and forth.

"But what about the farm?" Elli asked. "Don't you need to make sure everything is fine there?"

"Don't worry about it! I've got someone else on the job already." Jack laughed.

"Well..." Elli died off, unable to think of anymore arguments. Besides, being with Jack was always something she loved. Why couldn't she be selfish, and have him to herself for just one day? "Alright then." She smiled back at Jack, nodding her head.

"Awesome! I promise to take real good care of you!" Jack smiled, reaching into his rucksack. He pulled out a long thermos, and began to work with it's cap. "You should have some warm soup then. I made it myself." Jack grunted, as he furiously tried to pull the top off.

"Um.. Jack?" Elli queued in.

"What!?" Jack growled in frustration, straining to pull the top off.

"It's a twist top." Elli pointed out.

"Oh..." Jack muttered. He quickly unscrewed the top off of the thermos, avoiding eye contact. "You think I would have remembered that. After putting it on in the first place."

Elli gave a small giggle. Jack's foolishness was one of the things Elli loved about him. "Thank you." She thanked Jack, as he handed her the top full of soup.

"It's a summer soup that I make from all the crops I grow in summer." Jack explained. "I hope you like it. I've always heard that soup is good for a cold." He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. He noticed Elli's arms were slightly shaky, an effect of her sickness. "Here, let me take care of that." Jack smiled, taking the soup back, and pulling out a small spoon.

Elli blushed, as Jack held the now soup-filled spoon to her face. "Oh, that's okay!" Despite being involved with Jack, she still found herself nervous around him from time to time.

Jack gave Elli the look a mother would give to a stubborn child. "Elli, I already said that I would take care of you for today. So just relax, okay?"

Elli resigned herself to deal with the embarrassment, and opened her mouth wide. The soup tasted very delicious to her, full of different vegetables, but she could hardly think about the taste at that moment in time. She always had hated the feeling of helplessness, and being sick made her feel extra useless. "Sorry you have to go through this for me." She apologized.

"Sorry?" Jack asked, totally dumbfounded at the apology. "What's there to apologize for?" He grasped her hand with his own, a tender squeeze to comfort her. "I never regret spending time with you Elli."

"Jack..." Elli gave a small gasp, staring into his eyes. Her attention suddenly was diverted to his lap. "Jack!" She shouted. "The soup!"

"Huh?" Jack looked down, staring at his soup-covered lap. "HOT!!" Jack shouted, leaping up, and flailing in pain. "It's like liquid fire!!" He shouted, patting his legs, which did not help in any way.

Elli's panic quickly reverted to mirth, as she watched the farmer perform an odd sort of dance. "Are you okay?" She asked, as Jack finally began to calm down.

"Somehow." Jack panted, still wincing in pain. "Let's forget about the soup for now." He suggested, Elli quickly agreed. Jack quickly sprang over to her bedside, deciding to ignore his now-stained pants. "I almost forgot!" He reached into his rucksack again. "You had these medicines for me when I was sick, so I thought you could use them too." He held out a few small bottles towards Elli's face.

"Um... I think I'm okay." Elli said in a small voice.

"Huh? Are they for a different kind of sickness?" Jack asked, sloshing some of the medicine in a small cap.

"No, it's not wrong, it's just..." Elli noticed the medicine Jack was swirling about, and gave a look of disgust for a short moment. She quickly reverted to her normal face, afraid Jack might catch on.

Unfortunately for Elli, Jack caught the look. His face immediately spread into a sinister grin, a few chuckles escaping from his demonic smile. "Could it be?" He mocked. "Could it be that you, Elli, who is a nurse, has a severe dislike of medicine as well?" His eyes bore into hers, daring her to say anything. "Even though you made me drink so much of it?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do!? You were sick!" Elli squeaked out in a voice of fear.

"So it only makes sense that **you** have some now." Jack grinned, pushing it towards her. "Now come on Elli, drink." He laughed.

Elli gave one last look around the room, before taking the cap of medicine into her hand. With tears of frustration in her eyes, she gulped the medicine down in one go. Her entire body cringed at the strong taste. _I suppose I deserve this. I did make him drink even more when he was sick, and I ended up not giving him anything to go with it._ Elli thought to herself, eyes closed at the taste, now feeling sympathy for Jack. Her eyes opened, as she felt something cold be placed in her hand.

"I thought you could use something to go with the taste." Jack gave a sheepish smile, pressing the bottle of milk into Elli's hand.

"Jack..." Elli stared at Jack. She quickly focused on the milk, using it to wash out the ever-present taste of medicine.

"Good, isn't it?" Jack smiled. "Whoa!" He shouted, as he was pulled into a fierce hug.

"Thanks for being so kind to me Jack." Elli muttered softly into Jack's chest. "Even when I do mean things like that to you."

"I-It's nothing! Do you honestly thing I'd hold something like **that** against you?" Jack stuttered. His eyes began to soften, as he stared at the top of her head. "You need to stop overworking yourself too. Okay? I don't like to see you getting sick either." He smoothed her hair gently. As he was doing this, his eyes were caught by a peculiar-looking object.

Elli gave a small nod. "Thanks Jack." She looked up towards his face, smiling brightly. Her smile quickly faltered, when she noticed Jack was now holding a very familiar looking book.

"Uh huh, yeah." Jack muttered absentmindedly, flipping through the pages. "OOF!" He coughed, as Elli dug an elbow into his chest.

"Quit, reading, my, diary." Elli demanded in a deadly calm voice.

Jack began to smirk again, an idea forming in his head. "I had no idea my eyes were so beautiful, Elli." Jack taunted.

"NOW!" Elli demanded.

"Oh? And how are **you** going to make me?" Jack asked. His moment of triumph was crushed, when he saw her fingers stretch out. "You wouldn't." Jack gaped, eyes widening.

"I would." Elli grinned, diving onto the frightened farmer.

Elli was the only one in the entire village who knew Jack's deepest(?) secret; he was incredibly ticklish.

"I give! I give!" Jack flailed, laughing uncontrollably at the ministrations of Elli's nimble fingers. He handed the book over to Elli, who put it back in it's original place(making a mental note to buy a safe).

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson." Elli scolded Jack, not noticing another grin beginning to grow on his face.

"Oh? I believe I have. It's something along the lines of "An eye for an eye.". Right?" Jack loomed over Elli, fingers at the ready.

"You woul- Gah!!" Elli was cut off, as Jack pounced on her, returning the favor in full. Elli fought back though, and the two proceeded to tussle, Elli's condition forgotten.

Jack and Elli laughed without restraint, enjoying each moment of life to the fullest. Everything forgotten, as the two rolled back and forth.

--

"Alright Jack. Seeing as Elli's sick, you should probably-." Doctor fell off into silence, as he opened the door to Elli's room.

Elli and Jack lay tangled to each other in the bed's strewn covers, both lying on the floor. The two were fast asleep, both exhausted from the day's events. Each one lay with a content smile on their face, holding the other tightly.

"Seriously you two." Doctor made to wake them up, but then gave a brief pause. An exasperated frown broke out on to his face, as he walked back out of the room. "Fine, just for tonight though." He began to close the door, pausing at the last second. "Take care of her, Jack." He closed the door.

Although it may have just been an unconscious habit, Jack held Elli even tighter to himself, a protective look decorating his sleeping visage.

--

"Jack!" Stu shouted out, trying to catch a dog who was reluctant to head inside for the night. He tripped and fell on his face, perhaps a product of wearing Jack's farm clothes(which were comically oversized for the small boy). "Ja-ck!" He shouted again. "Come back already! I need some help!"

* * *

Alright then! This one's FINALLY done!

I'm horrified that I took so long on this one. It's been a little hectic for me lately. Between school, work, boxing, and cross country, I hardly had time to write for this. I had also been going through more ideas for Alpha Odyssey(some really awesome ones). And when I finally got time to sit down and type, I realized that I hadn't had enough time to think about ideas! So I'm really sorry about that, I just need to readjust to the groove of school and the like.

I hope I didn't have too many errors in this one, if so please forgive me. I'm not sure if the next chapter will come out super soon, but it will **definitely** come out sooner than this one did(again, sorry).

I think the next one will be part two of the last chapter, but I might be open to other ideas.

I hope you'll all forgive me for taking so long, but please try and stick with me. I'll strive harder to meet your expectations, as well as some of my own.

So please let me know how you think I'm doing, but most importantly, keep reading what I write. And let us continue looking into these moments of Jack and Elli's lives.


	6. I'm Here for You, Part Two

Got another chapter for everybody! Please enjoy, and drop a review while you're at it!

--

Shippostail: Glad to make someone happy. Thanks for reviewing all these times, it helps motivate me when people take the time for this. I've been thinking of Jack having a deep secret, but I'm a bit unsure as to what it would be. I'm open to suggestions from anyone on the matter.

--

This story is a continuation of the "I'm Here for You" mooniverse.

--

The Autumn rain fell from the sky relentlessly. The tears of the sky seemed to fall with no end in sight. The land was bathed in the seemingly-eternal downpour. Soaked land slowly budged, as torrents of water cascaded down the hills. The wind seemed to challenge the rain, scattering debris, swaying trees.

Such a storm had never been seen in this town before.

Jack sat at his dining table, too distracted by the one in front of him to pay attention to the storm. His eyes took in every move of his precious person; each bite of food she ate, each sip of water she took. She was his sun, the one who his life revolved around.

Elli's eyes still lacked the luster they once held. She regretted that she could not seem to taste the extravagant meal that Jack had prepared just for her. She was frustrated; frustrated at the world for taking all who were important to her, frustrated at herself for putting Jack through all of this strife, and mad at Jack for being so good to her despite it all.

Yes, Elli was felt just as much love for Jack, as Jack felt for her. Her eyes may have seemed dulled, but they were watching every move Jack made as well. She wanted nothing more than to just embrace him with her entire being. But, she was afraid; afraid she would lose Jack, afraid that him being near her may lead him to misfortune, and even afraid of what would come if everything went right. What would happen then?

"It's... it's a pretty big storm out right now. Isn't it?" Jack asked, desperate for any sort of connection with Elli. "I don't think I've ever seen one so big." He looked out the window, trying to gather himself.

There was silence for a moment. And to Jack's surprise, it was not broken by him.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen anything this size around here." Elli spoke up, trying her best for Jack's sake. She mustered all the strength she could, and offered him a small smile.

Jack was delighted at this turn of events. He had been trying to cheer Elli up for months now, and he was finally beginning to see Elli's distinct spark. "Come on." He smiled, as he picked up the dishes of the now-finished meal. "Let's just watch some tv right now." He deposited the dishes in the sink, and held the living room door open.

Elli nodded, and headed into the living room. Once there, she sat down on the carpet in front of the small tv, and waited for Jack to sit down next to her.

The two sat close to each other, in a sort of contentedness. Yet, sadly, neither knew the other was feeling the same way. Both blamed themselves for this matter.

"Are all the other animals okay?" Elli asked, petting Jack's faithful canine on the head softly.

"Yeah, I made sure that everyone of them was safe inside." Jack explained. Despite his assured tone, he had actually triple-checked to make sure each animal had gone into their respective shelters.

"I hope nobody's out in this storm right now." Elli muttered, casting another look out of the window. "This is some pretty dangerous weather."

"Yeah... I hope nobody gets hurt." Jack said, also looking out the rain-spattered window.

The two continued absentmindedly watching the tv. Jack cheered for the Mechabots Ultror, as they fought the mysterious mist. But mostly, they just seemed to try and feel the other next to them, enjoying their company.

A bright flash lit up the window, and a huge rumble shook the windows.

Elli quickly looked out the window. Her expression became somewhat nervous, eyes narrowed in concern.

"It's okay Elli." Jack said. "Everybody's inside by now, so don't worry." He put his hand on top of hers, squeezing it gently.

Elli quickly pulled her hand away, caught off guard by the sudden gesture. She instantly felt a flare of self-hatred rise up, as she saw the look on Jack's face. "Sorry." She apologized deeply. "I'm just a bit nervous from the storm. That's all."

"Oh..." Jack smiled, but he still felt as if he had been slapped. He turned back around, and began resumed watching the tv.

_You idiot! Is this how you repay Jack for all his kindness!? For everything he's done for you!? _Elli mentally berated herself. She had seen that Jack still felt hurt over her actions. "Is it alright if I take a bath?" Elli asked, wanting to take some time to think of an appropriate apology.

"Sure, no problem." Jack smiled at Elli. "You know where everything is. Right?" Jack asked.

Elli nodded her head. "I'll be out in a tiny bit." She left the room quickly, still feeling guilty in Jack's presence.

_You idiot! You know Elli's still having problems recuperating! And yet you still try to act so close! Stop being so selfish! _Jack's mind shouted. A deep frown grew on his face, frustrated at the thought of scaring Elli. He ground his teeth furiously, trying to think of a way to apologize to her.

**Knock Knock Knock! **Three sharp knocks resounded against Jack's door.

Jack quickly sat up, quickly flinging open his door. For a moment he thought it had just been some debris from the storm, but then he gazed downwards.

"Jack! We've got big trouble!" Thomas was drenched from head to toe, and he was panting heavily. "Stu hasn't been seen all day! And he doesn't seem to be anywhere in town!" Thomas shouted. "That only leaves..." Thomas panted.

"The mountain." Jack murmured. "I'll come right away!" He shouted, making to leave the room, but he stopped just before exiting. "Hold on, I need to write Elli a note first." He quickly grabbed a piece of paper, and a pencil, and began to scrawl a quick note. He placed the note on top of the tv, where Elli was sure to see it, and ran out of the house, Thomas alongside him.

Shortly after Jack had left, another lightning bolt flashed, and more thunder rumbled. The tv shook from the thunder, and the note slowly slid off, and fell under the table that the tv sat on.

"Alright then." Elli said to herself, as she pulled her dress on over her head. "I'll definitely apologize right this time." She exited the bathroom, and made her way to the main room. "Jack?" She asked, as she tentatively opened the door. She looked around the room, unable to see Jack anywhere. "Jack?" She asked again, feeling slightly worried this time. "He must be checking on his animals again." She comforted herself. She slowly looked around the room, she hardly ever spent time in Jack's house without the host alongside her. She looked at his calendar(adorned with Jack's terrible handwriting), and studied the pictures he had in his album.

She gave a small laugh, as she remembered some of the events in the pictures. Most of them were precious memories she had of Jack, and others had moments she was deeply curious about. She could never get over how amazing a person Jack was when she thought of all he had done in his short time here.

Slowly her attention diverted from the album, to a small box peeking out from under Jack's bed. She had asked him about it once, and he had immediately become flustered, claiming that it was empty and that she wasn't allowed to look inside. At first she decided that she would not betray Jack's trust, he had already done so much for her. Yet, as each painful second ticked by, her resolve crumbled away.

"I'm sure it's no big deal." She told herself, slowly walking over towards the small container. She slowly slid the box out from under the bed, eyes fixated on the small object. She carefully pulled off the top, and gave a small gasp.

Nestled in the bottom of the box with the utmost care, rested a blue feather. It's beautiful shape glistened in the light of the room. It's entire form seemed so delicate, as if it would shatter at the lightest touch.

Elli found herself unable to speak, shocked silent at the mere idea that the feather implied. Carefully, she touched it, afraid it might somehow shatter. Then, she gently cradled it in her hands, and stared at the small object. "Why would he have this?" She murmured, unable to think clearly. Only one memory stuck in her head, one that happened the very day that her grandmother passed away.

--

"_Elli..." Jack seemed nervous, fiddling with his cap, as if his hair was somehow more unkempt than usual. He nervously stared at Elli, standing in front of the bakery counter._

"_Yes?" Elli asked, curiously peering at Jack. "What is it?" She tilted her head to the side, as if seeing Jack at a different angle would help her understand his mood._

"_A-!" Jack failed to form any words, instead his face flushed red, and a few beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "I mean!" He shouted again._

_Elli giggled at Jack's behavior, he could be such an oddball from time to time. "It's okay Jack, just calm down."_

"_Well..." Jack rubbed his arm uncomfortably. "I, can I talk to you outside for a minute? I think I'd feel more comfortable out there." Jack muttered, he always did seem to prefer outdoors._

"_Alright then, I'll be out in a moment." Elli smiled brightly at Jack._

_Jack's face lit up at this, he seemed to regain his confidence. "Okay then! I'll be right outside!" He walked out of the door, albeit somewhat mechanically._

_Elli laughed again, once Jack was out of sight. She quickly put the remaining cakes in there places, and asked Jeff to take her spot for a moment._

"_Alright then." Jeff waved her off, an unusually large smile on his face. "Have __**fun**__ out there." He chuckled._

_Elli cast him a suspicious look, wondering if there was something she was missing out on. "Okay then, I'll-."_

"_**Elli!**__" Jack slammed the door open, causing everybody to jump. "You've got to hurry outside, __**now!!**__" He quickly ran back outside._

_Elli and Jeff shared a nervous look, before dashing outside after Jack._

--

Elli had always wondered what Jack had wanted to ask her that day, but everything had been so difficult after that, she had hardly given him any time for himself.

"Jack..." Elli sobbed, tears forming in her eyes. Jack had sacrificed so much for her, and she had been nothing but a burden to him lately. "I've got to stop this." She said, the first time she had used such a firm tone in a long time. "For Jack." She smiled at the feather, gently placing it back in it's container, and sliding the box back under the bed.

--

"We're almost back now!" Jack shouted, pulling Stu alongside him. He quickly ran down the trail, only able to travel by memory in the dark of the storm.

"I'm sorry!" Stu wailed, drenched from head to toe. "I didn't know that the storm would get so bad, and I couldn't remember the path cause I was so scared!"

"It's okay." Jack smiled at Stu. "You're house is right ahead. See?" He pointed at a small light in the distance. "Come on, let's go!"

"Okay!" Stu smiled, holding tightly onto Jack's hand.

**Crack!** A humongous noise echoed in Jack's ears. The sound of wood breaking was an unforgettable one.

Jack quickly turned around, and stared upwards. His eyes widened in horror at the sight he beheld. His brain worked at a furious pace, but then his attention was diverted to Stu, who was still looking around for what caused the noise. Jack made a split-second decision. "Look out!" He shouted, pushing Stu away from him with all his might.

**Thud!**

--

"Where is he?" Elli stared out the window again, now nervous about Jack's whereabouts. He had been out far too long to just be checking on the animals like she had thought prior to now.

The storm continued to rage, devastating everything out in the open.

Elli's hand unconsciously went to her stomach, a terrible feeling welling up inside of her. "I've got to go look for him." She decided, rushing towards the closed door.

"Elli! Are you in there!? Open up! Hurry!" A voice shouted from behind the door. Furious banging immediately followed.

Elli flung the door wide open, staring at the panicked man before her.

Thomas's breathing was ragged, his face flushed, his eyes wide, and he was covered in mud all over. "Elli!" He shouted, as if he hadn't noticed her just a second before.

"What is it!?" She shouted, dread filling her like a creeping ooze.

Thomas didn't even bother to notice the life in Elli's eyes, or the strength in her voice, he was too worried over something else. "It's Jack!" He shouted, unable to keep any scrap of reform in his manner.

"Jack!?" Elli gasped, the ooze had frozen, an icy feeling spreading throughout every vein. "What about Jack!?"

"He was out... searching for Stu!!" Thomas panted. "And then! And then!" He couldn't truly bring himself to say it. In all his years of being mayor, he had never experienced something of this magnitude. "We...We brought him to the church. We've already called in a doctor, and.." Thomas panted, voice going hoarse.

Elli ran out of the house, brushing past Thomas, who quickly followed behind. _You've done so much for me! I've never done anything to pay you back for every moment you wasted on someone like me! You've got to be okay! Please! I don't want to lose you... _She payed no heed to the wind or the rain, all of her being was focused on one sole thing.

_Jack..._

* * *

There we go! How's this one!? I think I like this one a lot.

This one felt way more descriptive than the other chapters, but I like to change the tone of writing with the plot. I hope that's okay with everybody.

This story came out at an okay rate, but I'm still busy writing up a chapter for AO. I'm not sure whether to continue this story next chapter, or if I should go with a different one first. Tell me what you'd prefer in a review if you'd be so kind.

I hope nobody(Elli aside) was too out of character, it's kinda hard to write a more depressing scenario for such characters.

I'm kinda low on ideas at this point. I've got a few, but they're more like fledglings at this point. If anybody has any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them.

I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Please drop a review to let me know what you think. So please keep reading, and continue our look into these moments of Jack and Elli.


	7. The magnificent land of Har, part one

Time for a story that's much different than my norm. I hope you enjoy a change of pace, cause this one's definitely different.

--

10Join-Fei: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoy both the couple and this story. I'm glad that I managed to keep the characters in their element enough. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Please keep letting me know what you think!

Shippostail: Hmm... I don't _think_ that I want to go down the path of Jack dying. But, I can't guarantee that he'll get out of this completely unscathed. Mweeheeehee. Thank's for dropping in a review.

--

This story "kinda" takes place in the N64 Harvest Mooniverse.

--

"But why not?" Jack whined, staring at Elli with the saddest eyes he could muster.

"Because," Elli began, placing a tray into the bakery's oven, and closing it up. "Around the holidays, demand for sweets becomes much higher." She frowned as she said this.

"But I haven't seen you in **days!!**" Jack shouted, waving his hands to show the scope of the severity. "Why should everybody else get to see my girlfriend more than I do!?" He tugged on her apron like a child would their mother.

Elli sharply slapped Jack's hand away, wheeling on him furiously. "Jack! I don't like this any more than you do, but I'm still putting up with it!"

Jack nursed his hand delicately, looking at Elli with hurt eyes. "But... I just,"

"I'm sorry Jack." Elli's face took on a look of sheer exasperation. "But you need to learn to deal with things like these in our relationship." In her mind, a hard decision was made. "If you can't be adult about things like this, then maybe we shouldn't go out at all." She made sure Jack couldn't see her strained expression.

"But!..." Jack looked like he had been punched in the gut, hard. His expression became one of resignation, and he heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright then, I'll go." He slowly trudged out of the building.

--

"I can't believe she'd say something like that!" Jack shouted. "After all I've done for her! I mean, I practically made several types of flowers go extinct for her!" Jack ranted, angrily fuming.

"Moo!" His conversation partner replied.

"My fault!?" Jack pointed to himself in shock. "Have you been listening to me at all!? It's totally her fault!"

"Moo!"

"Fine!" Jack pouted. "Maybe I shouldn't have bothered her for ten days in a row." He grumbled. "I guess I'll give her more space, at least until the Fall holidays are over." He smiled at the giver of his advice. "Thanks for being honest with me."

"Moo."

Jack hummed happily to himself, exiting the barn of his ranch. He was in considerably higher spirits now, a bounce in his steps. Nothing could break him of his mood now.

**Thwack!**

The wooden handle of the rake shot up straight at Jack's face, nailing him square in the forehead.

Jack's eyes fell shut, and he collapsed onto the ground. His consciousness quickly began to fade, his mind going dim.

--

"Ugh..." Jack muttered, slowly opening his eyes to stare at the grey sky. He slowly picked himself up off of the ground, and felt his head tenderly. "Why do I even have this rake?" He growled, kicking the tool away from himself.

The wind blew fiercely, leaves and grass flying away in the high winds.

"When did it get so windy?" Jack asked himself. His eyes widened, as he looked towards the horizon.

A deadly creature of the wind, a spiral of pure terror, a tunnel into the world beyond, a tornado was swirling not too far off.

"A tornado!?" Jack shouted, eyes wide in terror. Before his mind could even register it, he had bolted inside his house, and locked the door shut. His dog, Rex, nervously whined at him. "It's fine." Jack told himself. "The chance of a tornado hitting the house is a million to BWAAH!"

The house shook powerfully, objects falling over and breaking. In a great moment of power, the house shot up into the air, pulled high by the swirling winds.

"HOLY COW!!" Jack shouted. "How is this possible!?" He quickly looked outside the window, staring at all the airborne debris.

"KaKaKa!" Cackled a small man on a bicycle, atop his head sat a familiar looking top hat.

"Wow! Can I try!?" Jack asked.

"No!" Shouted the man, throwing a rock at Jack.

"You better pay for that!" Jack shouted, pointing to the shattered glass. "Whoa!" He shouted, the house suddenly falling.

**Thump!** The house landed on the ground with a mighty crash.

Jack coughed heavily, climbing back to his feet. "That was definitely not normal." He nodded to himself. "You stay here. Okay Rex?" Jack asked his small canine.

Rex barked his approval, sitting faithfully back onto the ground.

"Wow..." Jack muttered, staring at the new world outside of his door.

A vast land of green stretched as far as the eye could see, beautiful blue sky bathed the ground in a serene color.

"It's beautiful..." Jack murmured. He slowly walked down out into the mysterious world, his eyes catching on something nearby. "Oh no!" Jack shouted, rushing towards the side of his house. "The paint job's ruined! And I landed on somebody." Jack stared at the top hat sticking out from under the house. "Well I could use a new hat..." Jack mumbled, rubbing his hatless head. "I think my old one blew away. He looked back and forth, before quickly pulling the hat off the top of the body's head, the only part that could be seen.

"You've done it!" A voice shouted.

"He was dead when I got here!" Jack shouted, wheeling around.

"You've killed the Wicked Witch of the West!" A small figure, garbed in yellow shouted.

"Wicked Wetch of the." Jack clutched his mouth in pain. "Ow! I bit my tongue!"

"..." The small man stared at Jack. "Well anyways, moving on-."

"Hey! Isn't this a guy?" Jack pointed to the body. "That would make him a warlock or something. Right?"

"... Moving on." The small man began again. "This is Harvest Village, the home of the Harvest Sprites." He bowed to Jack.

"Harvest Sprites?" Jack stared at the sprite. "Harvest Village?" He took in all the small huts nearby.

"Yes, and you've just freed us from the terrible witch!" The sprite shouted with joy. "Everybody come out! He's killed the witch!"

Suddenly, tons of heads poked out from every nearby hut. The small villagers took on an expression of joy, and they raced out to meet Jack. "Hurray!" They all shouted, laughing with joy and mirth.

"Can I keep his hat?" Jack asked, pointing to the hat on his head.

"I don't see why not." The sprite responded, laughing happily.

"Congratulations on freeing the sprites." A melodious voice called out. Suddenly, a woman with hair of green appeared before Jack. "Ta-dah!" She shouted, a happy smile on her face.

"Ta-dah?" Jack asked, staring at the yellow sprite.

"Don't ask." He shook his head. "This is the Harvest Goddess, or the Harvest Witch as we call her."

"Witch!?" Jack shouted, staring wildly at the woman.

"Don't worry Jack, I am a good witch." She gave him a beautiful smile.

"I'll take your word for it." Jack swooned, hearts in his eyes.

"Not again." A blue-clothed sprite whispered to another.

Jack shook himself out of his stupor. "Where is this place anyway? What country or state?"

"You are in Har." The woman smiled at him.

"Har?" Jack asked. "Am I in Australia or something?"

"Not exactly." The woman sighed. "Har is a magical land, far away from where your world."

"Then how am I gonna get back!?" Jack shouted. "I have to get back! Elli's waiting for me!"

"You'll never get back home!" A voice cackled evilly.

A collective gasp echoed around Jack, as a huge puff of green smoke shot from the ground.

"That hat is very important for my magic! And I'll do whatever it takes to- HAK!" The voice began to cough, and suddenly sounded much smaller. As the smoke cleared up, a small girl stood, covering her mouth with her hand. Her hair was dark black, done in pigtails, and she stood no higher than Jack's stomach.

"Aww, she's adorable." Jack smiled. "What's your name little girl?" He cooed, kneeling down to her level.

"I am not cute! I am the Wicked Witch of the East!" She shouted, kicking Jack in the shin.

"Ouch!" Jack hissed, clutching his throbbing shin.

"Oh no, are you okay." The small girl quickly rushed over to him. "I mean, serves you right." She gave a very false-sounding laugh.

"Why do you need this hat?" Jack asked, clutching the hat atop his head.

"So that I can rule all of Har, of course." The girl laughed evilly.

"I'm gonna call you May. Okay?" Jack smiled.

"Okay." The girl smiled. "I mean! You will only address me as your ruler! Stupid worm!" She shouted. "I'll return for the hat very soon!" And with another poof, and some more coughing, she was once again out of sight.

"I love meeting people." Jack smiled to himself.

"Hurray! Jack scared off another witch!" The sprites shouted. They cheered, and burst into song, and much merriment was had.

"Anyways." Jack interrupted the celebrations. "I really need to get home. Does someone know how?"

"You could see the Wizard of Har." The Good Witch suggested.

"The Wizard of Har?" Jack asked.

"He's said to know everything in this world, and to be a very powerful Wizard. He could surely help you return home." The Good Witch clasped Jack's hands with her own.

"How do I meet this Wizard?" Jack asked.

"Just follow the freshly-sown road!" The sprites shouted, indicating a huge trail of fresh-looking soil.

"Thought I would've noticed that." Jack muttered to himself. "Well, alright then! Hold the fort Rex, I'll be back soon."

"Good luck Jack, and be careful out there. It's a dangerous world." The Good Witch warned Jack.

"Maybe you should give me your number. You know, so I could call you if I needed help." Jack grinned.

"Umm... Maybe next time." The witch muttered. "Now good luck!" She shouted, quickly disappearing.

"Call me!" Jack shouted after her. "Well, it's time to go! Goodbye everyone!" He waved goodbye, as he followed the trail out of the town.

"Goodbye Jack! Good luck!" The sprites shouted. They all sung and danced in merriment, waving Jack off.

--

"Whew! This trail goes on forever!" Jack shouted, staring at the still endless road.

"Get away! Get away all of you!" A voice shouted from a nearby wheat field.

Jack peered at the wheat, as it shook back and forth. "Is someone there?" Jack asked, staring into the grass.

"I said get away you dumb birds!" The voice shouted again.

This time Jack could hear the cawing of crows accompany the voice. He quickly made his way through the brush, staring at the struggling figure.

A scarecrow, made to look like a young man with brown hair, flailed back and forth. A group of crows were attempting to steal the straw that made up his body. "Stop eating that! That's me!" The scarecrow shouted, unable to unhook itself from the stick he was attached to.

"Shoo you dumb birds!" Jack shouted, waving all of the crows away from the man. "Are you okay?" He peered at the figure.

The scarecrow was composed of mainly light straw, but with darker straw on his head, making it look like he had brown hair. A worn looking vest covered his torso, black pants covered his legs, and bandages were tied around his ankles, to keep the straw in. "I'm okay, thanks for helping me." The scarecrow smiled.

"No problem." Jack smiled.

"No matter how much I asked them to, they wouldn't leave me alone." The scarecrow frowned.

"I don't think crows can understand speech." Jack gave the scarecrow a concerned look. "I mean, it's not like they're cows."

"Yeah... I suppose not." The scarecrow sighed. "They're not Falcons either." He sighed again.

A falcon swooped down from the sky, and landed on the scarecrow's shoulder. It gently nuzzled against it's owner's shoulder.

"There you are Cain." The scarecrow smiled.

"Cool, so you have a pet falcon." Jack stared at Cain. "My name's Jack by the way.

"You can call me Cliff." Cliff smiled. "What are you doing around here anyway?"

"I'm going to meet the Wizard of Har." Jack smiled.

"Really!?" Cliff asked. "Can you ask him a request from me?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"I want a brain." Cliff sighed.

"A brain?" Jack asked.

"Yeah sometimes I don't talk so smart." Cliff sighed.

"Well why don't you just come with me then?" Jack smiled.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" Cliff gasped. "Let's go!" He tried to move his body, resulting in the stick he was attached to falling to the ground. "Oh thatsh right. My body's stuck to this stick." Cliff mumbled through the dirt.

"That's a problem." Jack muttered.

"Why don't you just carry me with you?" Cliff mumbled.

"I think I have a better idea." Jack laughed, untying Cliff from the stick.

"That **is** a good idea!" Cliff slapped a hand to his forehead. "You see? **That's** why I want a brain." He slowly climbed to his feet, albeit some slight difficulty with the process.

"See, now we can go." Jack smiled at Cliff. "You know, you kinda remind me of someone." Jack stared at Cliff.

"Really?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to remember to well. I think I jumbled some of my memories when I landed in Har earlier. But I'm sure he's not as cool as you." Jack nodded his head confidently.

"Of course not." Cliff laughed. "Nobody's as cool as I am." He struck a pose. "Now let's get moving!" He shouted, walking down the trail.

"This is gonna be one weird adventure." Jack muttered to himself. He quickly ran off after his new companion. "Cliff! Wait! You're going the wrong way!"

* * *

Yay! I feel that I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story.

Out of all my stories so far, I have yet to write one that was just full of parody-style humor. I hope everybody is fine with me doing one of these. If not, then just don't read them I suppose. I'm not sure how long this saga will be, but I hope everyone has fun on it.

I think we all know what this story is a parody of, and if not then I hope it still appeals to you somewhat. The name Har just stands for Harvest. As for musical portions, I think you'll all forgive me if I omit those ' I'm not sure if I want Elli to come only in the end, or if I should have some representation appear along the way. I've already got the roles of the Tinman and the Lion planned out, so sorry about those. But, feel free to suggest some roles. And of course, it's not impossible for me to make more roles, so I might feel like adding some new positions in this world. After all, it's not a perfect copy, it's just a parody.

This chapter came out pretty fast, I got it done in one session actually, but I'd been playing with the idea for a while.

I thought this was a nice change after the earlier chapter(speaking of which, should I continue this one or the other one next chapter?). Sometimes it's just fun to do something mindlessly happy.

Please continue to read and review, and let's continue looking into these moments of Jack and Elli.


	8. I'm Here for You, Part Three

I own everything! Including your SOUL!!!

Shippostail: That's good! I'm not particularly confident in my writing skills where comedy is concerned(or anywhere for that matter), but I really do love humorous things. I hope that these continue to be to your liking. And again, thanks for reviewing!

KingdomSweetz: Thanks! I'm glad that people find that story funny, I enjoy making people laugh. I'm glad you're liking I'm Here for You. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you or anything. Thanks for reviewing!

SecretSnow: Glad you like it! Here's the third part you've been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it doesn't disappoint you. I think I'm gonna end the I'm Here for You saga on part four, or is that to soon? Thanks for reviewing!

DarkForce222: I'm glad someone feels the same way I do. I have a soft spot for this couple, and it definitely deserves more love. That being said, there's a lot more couples out there with even less love. So I hope that fans of obscure couples will be willing to write more for what they love. Thanks for reviewing!

--

This story takes place in the I'm Here for You Harvest Mooniverse.

* * *

The rain continued to fall heavy from the darkened sky above. Countless iridescent crystals falling down to the earth below. The sky seemed almost to be weeping, endless pouring from it's sobbing face. Lightning flashed every few minutes, closely followed by it's brother, thunder. Indeed, this was truly a storm of caliber unseen in this area. Yet, none of that mattered at the moment, to the people down below.

Elli panted furiously as she trudged through the thick mud, paying no heed to rain nor thunder. Her eyes were alight with worry and fear, seeing not what was in front of her, but what was in her mind. Her shoes were already full of mud, weighing her down by a good amount. With a quick motion of both legs, she cast the shoes off, and kept moving.

Thomas hustled behind Elli, panting from the enormous amount of exercise he had gone through today. It might have seemed funny on any other day to see him with such a red face. He stopped for a moment to pick up the shoes left behind by Elli, and continued after her. His eyes shone with worry as well, every villager was like family to him.

Elli's pace increased as the her destination came into view. The church stood tall in the middle of the storm, beckoning her closer. She quickly placed her hands on the old wooden doors of the building, and shoved them open. "Where's Jack!?" She asked wildly, looking around frantically.

"Elli..." Jeff spoke up, it seemed as if everyone in the village was already in the church. Jeff's eyes shone with surprise at the sudden life that emanated from Elli. He made to ask her something, but shook his head, this was not the time. "He's over here Elli." He gestured to where most of the villagers were gathered.

Jack laid panting in a sort of makeshift bed(strung together by random blankets and pillows), his eyes were closed and he seemed feverish. His cap was cast off to the side, an ominous looking stain upon it. The right side of Jack's head seemed to have a wound on it, a frightening amount of blood had seeped onto the pillow underneath his head..

"Jack..." Elli whispered in the faintest of voices. She dropped to her knees right beside him, trying her best to take in every detail of the situation. She gently stroked a trembling hand across his face, lingering on his brow. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the one before her, but she blinked them away, she could cry later. "Tell me what happened to him." She demanded in a soft but resolute voice.

There was a short moment of quiet murmuring, and then Stu stepped forward. Everybody fell silent, all eyes were on the sniffling boy.

"He-....He" Stu had difficulty talking, tears welled in his eyes. "I got l-lost in the forest during the storm. I-It was so dark that I couldn't tell where anything was." He stopped for a moment, regaining his breath. "But Jack managed to find me. We were almost home when...when." Stu couldn't keep face anymore, and broke down into muffled sobs.

"He was hit by a falling tree while trying to save Stu. He managed to get mostly out of harm's way, but a thick branch hit him hard on the head." Thomas explained as Stu was comforted by the other villagers.

"Jack..." Elli stared at him with worry. Why had he been punished for simply trying to help others? She laid her hand on top of his head, gently rubbing it.

Jack's pained eyes seemed to calm down at this, and his breathing became easier.

"What can we do for him?" Elli asked Thomas worriedly. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We've already called a doctor in from another town." Thomas explained. "From what I've heard, he's very skilled, and is even proficient in minor surgical matters." His eyes shone with respect. "We expect him here by tomorrow morning."

"I see." Elli's eyes remained on Jack, making sure nothing was happening.

"Do you want to return home until then?" Thomas asked, concerned for Elli's well-being.

"No, I'll stay with Jack." Elli replied firmly. She softened up when she noticed Thomas's concern. "Don't worry, there's plenty of spare sheets here for me to use. I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly.

Thomas thought it over carefully. There was no way he was going to be able to make her leave anyways, so why not agree? "Alright then." He agreed reluctantly. "Just make sure to take care of yourself too." He walked over to the center of the villagers, and cleared his throat. "Alright then! There is nothing more we can do for Jack today, so please return to your homes until tomorrow!" He commanded in a never-before-heard commanding tone, one that the villagers obeyed without complaint.

"I'll see you all in the morning." Elli smiled, and said her goodbyes to the rest of the villagers.

"Take care of him, Elli." Thomas smiled, before closing the doors behind him.

Elli quickly grabbed some of the spare blankets, and arranged a bed right next to Jack. She pulled the covers over herself, and curled up right next to Jack, arms wrapped gently around him. "Don't worry Jack." She whispered. "I'll do everything I can to make things right again." And with that she fell into a light slumber.

--

"Excuse me." A rather frank sounding voice awoke Elli from her sleep. A man with dark hair, dressed in the attire of a doctor, stood above her. "I'll need you to move if I'm going to get a look at the patient here." He gestured for her to move with his hand.

"Oh! Sorry!" Elli quickly pulled herself away from Jack, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "You must be the doctor." She said meekly.

"Yes." The doctor grunted, already busy examining Jack. He performed several tests on the farmer, scribbling notes down on a piece of paper after each one.

Elli sat nervously, watching the doctor, as the rest of the villagers slowly entered the church one by one.

The doctor finally stopped his examination, frowning at his paper.

"Is Jack going to be okay?" Elli asked nervously, hands wringing her apron.

"I'm not positive." The doctor mumbled. "But he is a lucky one, he must have one thick head or something." He stared at Jack's wound. "He'll probably recover, but I'll need to give him a few stitches, just to be sure." He pulled out another piece of paper, and began to scribble a list onto it. "I'll need these herbs to make a medicine, although it might take some time for it to be completed."

"I'll take care of that." The owner of the potion shop took the list and looked it over. His narrowed eyes gave a look of recognition. "I've made these medicines before, I'll have them done in no time." He turned to walk out of the church.

"Thank you very much." Elli called after him.

The old man paused for a moment, refusing to look back. "After he did all that to save Stu, I will never be able to do enough to repay him." He quickly exited the church.

"Well then. This may be a bit difficult to watch for those with weak constitutions, so please leave this area for the moment." The doctor fished into a large bag for the appropriate medical supplies.

Once again, all the villagers shuffled out, but Elli stayed behind.

"Are you sure you wish to stay?" The doctor asked. "It might be hard for you to watch."

"Forgive me Doctor, but it'll probably be painful for Jack. So I can't just abandon him." Elli held Jack's hand tightly.

The doctor stared at her a moment, a look of respect in his eyes. "Alright then, it's your choice. And by the way, my name's Tim." He smiled

"Elli." Elli replied back.

"Well then Elli, please bear through this for his sake." Tim began his task. His hands worked furiously, making sure not a single problem was had.

Elli's eyes were wrought with worry, watching each of Jack's cringes of pain. She held tightly onto his hand, squeezing it whenever he showed signs of discomfort. "It's okay Jack, you're strong. You're way stronger than any of this. It'll all be okay." She breathed a sigh of relief when the stitching process was finally finished, several hours later.

"Alright then." Tim wiped the sweat off of his brow. "We're clear of any major problems at this point."

Elli smiled happily, looking at Jack's sleeping face. "But, when will he wake up?" She asked with concern.

"Don't worry." Tim reassured her. "One of the potions that I need is exactly for that purpose." He smiled.

"What a relief." Elli smiled.

Tim's smile slowly died out, being replaced by a more troubled expression. "There is one problem though." He reluctantly stated.

"What?" Elli asked, feeling the icy dread once again in her veins.

"He's taken a very hard hit to the head. No matter how strong your head is, there's always a chance something might go wrong. What's worse is that he took it to the back of the head, where it's even more delicate." He sighed. "I'm not sure if it's anything to worry about, but this ordeal may have had a grave effect on him.

Elli clasped her hands tightly together, squeezing so hard it hurt. She prayed with all her might that Jack would make a complete recovery, that they'd be happy together again. _Jack..._

The grave moment was interrupted, when the owner of the potion shop made his way into the church. "I've got the potions you asked for right here." He handed several small vials to Tim.

"Thank you very much." Tim shook the man's hand.

"Don't mention it." The man shook his head. "I'll be off then." He quickly turned around and left, still unable to look at Jack or Elli for very long.

"Alright then." Time clapped his hands together. "Let's wake him up first then." He held up a vial full of murky, green liquid.

"That will wake him up?" Elli asked. Jack hadn't even awoken during the stitches. Why should this wake him up?

"This potion is known for it's very special _properties_." Tim could not manage to stifle a small grin. "Some say it can even wake the dead up with it's power."

"Power?" Elli asked.

"You'll see." Tim tipped the vial into Jack's mouth, and watched the liquid slide down.

Jack lay still, slowly swallowing the liquid. Suddenly, his eyes began to scrunch up, and tears slowly poured out. "GAAHH!!!! THAT TASTES FOUL!!!!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and dancing around like a madman.

"Jack!" Elli shouted, staring in half joy, half amazement.

"Drink this." Tim handed Jack a large jug of milk, which Jack greedily chugged.

"Phew, much better." Jack wiped the remaining milk off his lips. "That tasted terrible!" He finally took a moment to take in his surroundings. "Why am I in the church? And who are you?" He pointed at Tim.

"Oh Jack I'm so glad you're back!" Elli shouted, grabbing Jack in a death hug.

A humongous blush spread throughout Jack's face. "W-W-Wha?" He panicked, his arms flailing around.

"Jack?" Elli asked, as the flailing Jack fell back on his rear.

"H-Hu~h?" He muttered dreamily.

"**Jack**." Tim spoke in a firm voice. "Do you feel strange at all? Anything feel unusual?"

"Other than the worst headache I've ever had, I feel okay I guess." Jack muttered.

"Do you know what today is?" Tim asked, eyes intently staring at the farmer.

"Of course I do! What do you think I am? An idiot?" Jack laughed.

"I'm being serious." Tim practically growled.

"Alright, alright!" Jack shouted, thinking deeply.

Elli and Tim both stared intently at Jack. Elli's eyes were full of anxiety, Tim's squinted in concentration.

"I remember!" Jack smiled. He looked happily at the two in front of him. "Today's the tenth of Summer! I've been in this town for a little over a month now!" He smiled brightly, unaware of the looks on the faces of the people in front of him.

* * *

Alright! Finally got this chapter done with! Sorry about the wait, some kind of cosmic force is trying to prevent me from writing this story.

GASP! AMNESIA!!! Forgive me if it's a little bit cheesy, but I love stuff like that. I hope nobody's totally opposed to that idea. Also, sorry that this chapter isn't very long, despite the wait.

Saw this story next to the one titled Moments in Mineral Town, boy if that didn't make me feel original. I should made sure my title seemed more unique, but I like the name Moments. It's an okay name right? Or would you prefer that I name this after a summary of the story(weirds me out when people do that. Like "Jack falls in a lake!")

Tim made an appearance, hurray for Tim fans!! I kinda think Tim can be a jerk, but I've never played the girl version(In which I'm sure a cuddly teddy bear lies within his hard outer shell). I'm not sure if Tim can actually perform small operations, but in this story, HE CAN! I also lack any real knowledge of medical terms and requirements, so this is all just my wishful thinking really, sorry bout that.

I think the next chapter shall be a return to Har, expect much shenanigans. I hope I'll have it out much sooner this time. I really need to work on being responsible for things like this. Tune in next time to meet the cowardly lion and the futuristic battle mecha!!!

Please review, I really enjoy knowing what people think. And please, let's continue looking into these moments of Jack and Elli's lives.


	9. Future quarrel Or! The Tomato Massacre

SecretSnow: Hah! The joke is on you! I have built up immunity to spatulas over the years! Now they just feel like soft puppies! On the other hand, puppies feel like....*Shudders*. Yeah, amnesia can be frustrating can't it. One of the reasons I wanted to do it like this is because I remember that I used to read amnesia fics that sounded really interesting, but the authors would **always** abandon the fic. I hope you still enjoy it though, and thanks for reviewing.

WaterShard: But of course, ninety percent of what I type is cheesy(the other ten going to corny). In fact, my computer is just a huge slab of cheese(very difficult to type on!)! I'm glad that somebody else likes this pairing too. When did Claire become so popular anyways? It seemed like she wasn't getting any attention for a while and then BAM! I don't dislike Claire. It's just that a lot of fics she's in remind me of Lifetime movies(You know the ones), no offense. Thanks for reviewing.

ShipposTail: Of course! Jack can pass out miles below the earth's surface, and somehow make it back! Nothing can kill him! And the love will never stop! Even if death happened, it wouldn't stop!(Hm... Ghost fic... *scrawls it down*) Thanks for reviewing.

KingdomSweetz: Haha! Perfect idea for the next story! An amnesiac orphan! And he was actually created on the space colony ARK! Genius! Don't worry, I don't have much a heart to kill Jack, but I have been toying with the idea(I'm a ba~d man). The next chapter will be out soon! Thanks for reviewing.

DarkForce222: I love sap too(tree sap excluded), I'm glad you like this. No way! How'd you know I've actually been trying to work with that idea!? Are you spying on me!? I've been trying to think of ways to do it though, so if you have any ideas in that area, feel free to suggest them. I'll do my best to keep this up! Thanks for reviewing.

--

Sorry to say, this is not part two of Har. There's an explanation for that after the story.

This story takes place in the Playstation Harvest Mooniverse.

* * *

Jack heaved a sigh of relief as he walked slowly to his large bed, already dressed in his pajamas, his long day of work done. He fell into bed with a soft thump, and closed his eyes for a moment. He could hear the soft sound of a pencil and paper nearby him, this made him smile contentedly. Finally, he opened one eye to look at the source of the noise, and asked his question. "What are you doing Sweetie?" He said in a tone full of love.

Elli(Jack's wife of only two weeks) looked over to Jack, away from her clipboard, and smiled. "Just checking the profits for today." She tenderly placed a hand on his head, and rubbed it gingerly. She too was dressed for sleep, garbed in a simple blue nightgown. "How was work today?" She asked.

"Tiring." Jack moaned. "I can't wait for the crops to finish growing, I'd have never thought you could get so tired by just watering." He sighed, smiling at Elli's touch. "And plus, we're going to be attending the Tomato Festival tomorrow. That'll definitely be exhausting too."

"But it's always a fun festival to enjoy." Elli tried to console Jack. "And we can see the whole town while we're there."

"I guess you're right. We haven't had much time to socialize with others lately." Jack smiled at Elli. "You always know just what to say, don't you?" He chuckled.

"I'm only so positive because I'm with you." Elli giggled back, they both laughed for a short while. Finally Elli began to get a slightly nervous look on her face. "Um... Dear?" Elli asked in a small voice.

"Yes?" Jack perked up, noticing Elli's apprehension.

"Well.... I've been meaning to talk to you... about some things." Elli nervously began. _Like, since before our marriage you mean?_ She nervously fiddled with the front of her gown. "Well, I've just been wanting to talk to you about your views on... having children." She said the last word in a whisper, too afraid to look into Jack's face.

"Children?" A look of shock overtook Jack's features. "You don't mean!? Elli... are you-."

"No!" Elli interrupted Jack, face as red as a tomato. "I j-just meant more like if you wanted to have children or not someday." She stuttered.

"Oh!" Jack heaved a sigh of relief and smiled at Elli. "Of course I want to have them, just not quite yet." He laughed at Elli's embarrassment.

Elli sighed in relief too(who took the sighing habit from who, nobody quite knows), and smiled back. "I feel the same way." She paused for a moment, deep in thought. "But still, just imagine it: our child the farmer." She smiled brightly.

Jack laughed, perhaps a bit too hard. "The farmer? No no, I think our child should follow your path instead, and study medicine. So they can be a real help to people."

Elli's smile shrunk a margin. "What are you talking about? Farmers are extremely helpful. They're helpful to anybody who eats! Plus, you'd be the perfect role model for our child." She gestured towards Jack.

Jack's smile became somewhat forced, his eyes squinting slightly. "But farmers don't even make that much money. Doctors make loads of cash, and they'd be able to support themselves, and their family as well. They wouldn't have to lead such a hard life."

Elli's smile dropped completely, instead helping to form a glare. "Hard work isn't a hard life! It would just help make them better people! They don't _need_ to be rich!"

Jack glared back at Elli. "Of course they don't need to be rich! I just want them to be covered in case anything ever happens! Farm work can also be dangerous, you could get seriously injured! That's why our child should be a Doctor!"

"Farmer!" Elli shouted back.

"Doctor!" Jack growled.

"Farmer!!"

"Doctor!!"

"**Farmer!!!"**

"**Doctor!!!"**

The two panted heavily, glaring at each other, exhausted from shouting at the top of their lungs. Their eyes remained locked onto each other's, telling them to back down. After ten straight minutes of staring, the two "Hmphed" at each other, turned away from each other, and fell into an angry sleep.

--

"Well then! Without further adieu, let us please form our teams for the annual Tomato Festival!" Mayor Thomas shouted, his hat bobbing up and down comically as he spoke. He smiled to himself, as he watched all the villagers scramble to form their teams. "I always enjoy these events." He spoke to his wife in a cheerful tone. "Wait a minute, what's this?" He peered over to an area where most people seemed to be steering clear of.

All the villagers seemed to be keeping their distance from one select spot right in the very center of the square. In that very spot sat Jack, Elli, and a very frightened looking Stu. Jack and Elli each seemed to be in a bad mood, frowns on their faces. It seemed as if a dark aura were pouring off the two, frightening everybody else away. The two kept their eyes off of one another, every time they locked eyes they'd simply look away with a huff.

"Oh my, this could be bad." Thomas scratched his cheek nervously. "I've got a feeling that this might be a festival to remember." He gulped, before stepping forward to begin the games.

And he was right. What followed after that was to be forever known as "The Tomato Massacre", a terrible day in which two people(accompanied by a terrified child) annihilated all the other teams without mercy. They were described as to have been demons, taking no pity on any of their opponents.

"Well then..." Thomas spoke nervously, eyeing Jack and Elli(Stu had already fled in terror) fearfully. The villagers(some covered in tomato injuries) all stared at the couple, as Thomas announced them as the winners.

Jack and Elli still stood by their tomato barrels, arguing angrily under their breath. They paid absolutely no attention to anything else currently going on around them. Insults and sarcastic remarks shot back and forth between the angry couple.

"Um... Jack? Elli? You can take your trophy now." Thomas slowly waved the trophy at the two, afraid of being attacked by the couple.

"I don't think that's a good idea." A voice whispered to Thomas.

"Oh Doctor it's you." Thomas sighed in relief. "What do you think's going on here?" He gestured to the quarreling pair.

"I think they're having a fight." Doctor whispered warily, still eyeing the two. "But I've never seen Elli so angry before, or even Jack for that matter. It's probably dangerous to try and interfere."

"Oh so it's their first marriage scuffle." Thomas chuckled. "I see now, I wonder why I didn't notice earlier, it's all coming back to me now." He sighed at the nostalgia. "Well then there's no cure for this other than to let them work it out." He smiled knowingly.

"What do you even suppose they're arguing about?" Doctor asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I know." Thomas laughed. "I'd bet my hat that it has something to do with children." He smiled at his wife, who was currently trying to calm down the smaller children.

"Doctor~" Jack hissed angrily at Elli.

"Farmer!" She growled back. "I can't even believe you'd disagree with this choice!"

"Why wouldn't I!" Jack shouted back. "A doctor's just the natural choice!"

"I'd much prefer our child work with livestock and produce then things like medicines!" Elli yelled, gesturing to her tomato barrel. "Most of the tomatoes this year came from you, isn't that something!?"

"Well if you like these tomatoes so much!" Jack shouted, sticking his hand into his barrel.

"The fool!" Thomas shouted, pulling his hat over his eyes.

**Splat!**

Everybody gasped, as Jack landed a tomato right on the left side of Elli's face.

Elli stood there, stunned by the sudden turn of events.

Jack laughed cruelly, looking at Elli with mirth.

Elli closed her eyes, and clenched her fists together tightly.

Jack halted his laughter, staring in concern. He didn't want to make her cry or anything like that. _Is she okay?_

But Elli did not cry, instead she calmly walked towards her own barrel of tomatoes, and put her hands on the sides.

"Is she going to hit him back?" Doctor asked Thomas.

"Oh no." Thomas shook his head. "An angry woman would never stop at just something like that." Thomas pointed to Elli, as she heaved the barrel over her head.

Jack gaped open-mouthed at the sight before him. _Wow! I did not see that coming!_ It was at that moment that instinct kicked in, the fight or flight instinct. But Jack knew when it was hopeless, so he chose flight.

"Get back here!" Elli shouted, running after the fleeing farmer, barrel still held above her head.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Doctor asked, now staring concernedly after the retreating pair.

"Are you mad!?" Thomas spluttered. "There's no more we can do for him. Let's just hope he's got a good set of legs on him. "Alright then! The show's over! Let's begin with the clean-up!" He shouted to all of the villagers, diverting their attention from the now-gone couple.

--

"Our child should be a farmer!" Elli panted in exhaustion, laying on top of Jack who was pressed up against a tree.

The two were both exhausted, and covered in tomato juice. The barrel was on the ground a few feet away, and scattered tomatoes lay everywhere, the juice covering the ground.

"Not a farmer!" Jack shouted. "They don't even have to be a doctor! Just not a farmer!" He closed his eyes tightly.

"Huh?" Elli's anger immediately dissipated, replaced by curiosity. "Why not a farmer Jack?" She moved her head closer to him, staring into his eyes.

Jack looked off to the side, shame showing on his features. "I want my child to go somewhere with their life. I don't want them to be a lowly farmer like, well... like me." He sighed.

Elli stared at Jack sadly. "Is that what the problem is?" She affectionately nuzzled Jacks face with her own(a rather sticky moment), all her anger forgotten.

Jack nodded, refusing to speak.

"Well do you know why I want our child to become a farmer?" She looked into Jack's eyes.

Jack nodded his head again, still embarrassed over what he had admitted.

"I want them to be a farmer _because_ they'll be like you." She smiled at him.

"Huh?" Jack stared up at her, obviously confused.

"You don't see how great of a person you are Jack, nothing would make me happier than for our child to be like you. Please don't say bad things like that about yourself, I've never thought of you like that."

"Really?" Jack asked in surprise. "Not even once?"

"Not even once." Elli smiled at him.

Jack began to smile too, looking at Elli and himself. "I think we've made a bit of a mess." He laughed.

Elli laughed with him, staring at the tomato wreckage. "Have we really been so angry at each other over something so simple like that?" She asked.

"It does seem kinda ridiculous now." Jack laughed. "Tell you what, let's not worry about this stuff at least until our child's even born, whenever that is."

"Deal." Elli laughed back, she began to stare intently at Jack's face.

"We should probably clean up this stuff. Or at least the barrel, the rest won't be harmful to anyth-." He broke off, staring at the desire on Elli's face. "Or, we can save that till later." He suggested.

Needless to say, they both opted for the "Clean it up later" decision. At this rate, perhaps a child will come sooner than they expect.

* * *

Yeah! I finally got one up! This one flowed really easily, and I like it a lot! The fight was fun to portray between our generally happy couple, but I figured they could be frightening when angry.

Yes, I realize this isn't Har as I said it would be. Funny story, I actually did write the entire next chapter, but I didn't like how it went, so I deleted most of it. I've been sick until today, so that might be why it didn't feel right. I'm sure the next one will come out much faster.

By the way, should the next chapter be Har, or I'm here for you? Decisions like that are so difficult to make. So I'll let you decide.

Oh yeah, and about I'm Here for You. I've been having trouble on deciding when to end it. I could end it next chapter, or I could make it go on for a bit longer. Each way would have the same ending, so it's really a matter of whether or not you want more in-between. Both ways are perfectly fine with me, I really can't choose. If I make it longer, than expect it to be more emotional, which would probably make that the better choice. But if you think anymore would just be dragging it out, then that would make sense to. It's up to you.

Other than that, I hope you've all been well lately. I've actually had a large dose of HM recently(Bought RF2, got HM:ToT from Gamefly), so I've got a good amount of inspiration floating about me.

And ideas for the next story, I've been trying to think about those. Does this one sound any good?:

Clinic-keeping: Takes place shortly after Jack moves into the town. Doctor has to go on a trip for a month(to the island of Happiness that is, but he's not married like in the game), and makes Jack help Elli watch over the clinic for a month. This of course means Jack and Elli will be living together(but they don't know each other well yet). I thought this would be a good one for a multi-chapter story, but it might be hard to think of the ordeals they'd go through.

That's all I've really got thought out right now(I coulda sworn I had one more in my head somewhere, I'll alert you when I remember it), feel free to suggest more.

Please review my story(inspiration booster= faster output), and let's continue to peer into these moments of Jack and Elli's lives.


	10. I'm Here for You, Part Four

If I owned Harvest Moon, there'd be at least three giant mechs per game.

--

ShipposTail: You flatter me too much sir. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, I did too. I hope these little stories continue to be of interest to you. And thanks for reviewing.

SecretSnow: I'm glad you liked it. I thought it was a pretty funny chapter, I'm glad someone else did also. I'm also glad you like the next idea for a story. Those three words are awfully powerful, I'll do my best to incorporate all of them. Not a puppy spatula! I can't even fathom what it would feel like to be struck with such a thing. But what kind of monster fuses an adorable puppy with a spatula? Thanks for reviewing.

This story takes place... yeah, you know the drill already.

* * *

"You...have...to...be....joking." Elli choked out, voice hardly a whisper. Her legs suddenly felt much to weak to support her own weight, they trembled uncontrollably and knocked together painfully. She fell to her knees, mind still not realizing what Jack had just said.

"Damn!" Tim cursed under his breath.

"Elli! Are you okay!?" Jack shouted, jumping out of his make-shift bed. He halted suddenly, clutching at his head.

"Don't strain yourself." Tim ordered. "You're still injured, you don't want anything to worsen your injury." He tapped his head as an indicator.

"Injury?" Jack stared. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before." He held out his hand. "I'm Jack."

"I go by Doctor, but you can call me Tim, I don't think I'll be leaving for a while now that this has happened." He shook his head and groaned.

"Are you okay Elli?" Jack asked worriedly, focusing back on the now-crying woman in front of him. He may not have known her for very long, but he had never seen her like this before, it worried him deeply. As far as he knew, nobody knew that he secretly had a thing for her.

Elli paused for a moment, staring up at Jack's worried face. She tried to calm herself, not wanting to worry Jack after he had just re-awoken. "I'm fine." She sniffled. "I was just relieved that you finally woke up." She tried her best to smile.

"So something _did_ happen to me." Jack felt his head again.

"You took a hard hit to the head from a falling tree. You've been out for a while now." Tim explained, avoiding the topic of amnesia for now.

"So that's what happened." Jack nodded his head slowly. He looked back down at Elli, who was still sniffling. "It's okay, I'm back. You don't have to worry anymore, I'll be careful, I promise." He offered her a comforting smile.

Elli looked into Jack's smiling face, her eyes growing wide.

"_And as long as your feeling bad Elli, I'll keep trying. I promise."_

"_It's okay Elli. Everybody's inside right now, so don't worry."_

And suddenly it was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry!" Elli sobbed, as she jumped to her feet(her strength now regained) and dashed out of the building.

"Elli!" Jack shouted after her. He made to move, but stopped to clutch at his head once again.

"Leave her, for now at least. We need to talk." Tim ordered.

Jack stared at the door for a moment, before reluctantly focusing his attention on Tim. "Alright, something's definitely going on here. So please, tell me the whole story."

--

Elli sprinted through the town, eyes red with tears. She had lost everybody now, even Jack. _And it's my fault!_ Her mind screamed. If she hadn't been so absorbed with herself, maybe things would have been different. She wasn't sure how, but somehow, she definitely could have stopped this.

She ran through the currently-empty bakery, and dashed into her room. She stumbled before she could reach her bed, and fell to the ground in an anguished heap. She reached her arms out, and grabbed fistfuls of her blankets, drawing them to her face. She sobbed into them, crying for her lost love, Jack.

She quieted slightly, as she heard a small thump nearby. Her necklace had fallen off of her bed as she pulled the covers off.

The necklace did not have a very intricate design. It was a simple gold chain with a heart at the end. The word "Elli" was etched into the back in tiny letters. It was not an incredibly valuable necklace, but Elli would not have traded it for anything in the world.

She reached out, and grasped the necklace with both hands, drawing it close to her heart. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to resurface a treasured memory. It did not take much effort, she remembered it as if it were yesterday. "Jack..." She sighed to herself.

"_Umm.... Elli?" A nervous Jack asked, anxiously kicking up dirt with one foot._

"_Yes Jack?" Elli asked. She was curious as to why he had invited her out on this particular day. She couldn't help but find his anxiety amusing(not to mention cute)._

"_W-Well, I bet you're wondering why I asked you out today." Jack stuttered, his body now perfectly rigid, like the figure of a figurine. "Well the truth is..." He died off, fiddling with something in his rucksack._

"_Yes?" Elli asked again, now wondering if Jack was sick today. She was taken aback, as he thrust something at her suddenly._

"_Please accept this!" He shouted in an overly-loud voice. In his hands was a small golden necklace, bearing Elli's name on the back._

"_For me?" Elli asked in shock, she had never really had anything like jewelry before. She wasn't exactly a rich person, so she never had been able to afford any. But occasionally, she had wondered what it would be like to have such beautiful things._

"_I-I know it's not very good." Jack stumbled over his words. "But I remember you saying that you had always wanted something like this." He was practically sweating by now._

_Elli's eyes moved up to the panic-stricken Jack, a smile lighting her face. Nobody had ever done something so kind for her before, but Jack had always gone out of his way to do things like this just for her sake. It was at that moment that she knew she loved him._

"_B-But if you don't like it, I could always make ano-!" Jack was cut off, as Elli pressed her lips against his for a chaste kiss. His words died in his throat, and he entered into an awe-struck state._

"_I love it, Jack." She smiled at him._

"Oh Jack." Elli sobbed, squeezing the necklace ever tighter. How could this have happened? How could have things have gotten so bad? _And can things ever be the same again? _And so she sat there, absorbed in memories of Jack, and her own frightened thoughts. But one thought stuck in her mind: _Jack was always there for me._

--

"Today's the _**what!**_" Jack shouted, nearly falling over in surprise. "That can't be! I _know_ it was the tenth of summer!" His voice was disbelieving and frightened.

"I'm sorry Jack." Tim shook his head. "You've been in this town for well over a year."

"But...but how?" Jack's hands were balled up into tight fists, his breathing was erratic. "How could something like that have happened?"

"Amnesia." Tim pointed to Jack's injury. "You lost a good chunk of your memories when you took that hit to the head."

"Is it temporary?" Jack's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Could be, but I can't be sure." Tim sighed. "It might be years before you regain your memories."

Jack paled, his breathing grew even faster. His eyes darted around the room, trying to find some kind of solution. "What about my journal?" Jack asked, his eyes lighting up. "I always right in my journal! If I just looked in that..."

"I strongly advise against it." Tim shook his head. "I'm not certain, but it may cause too much shock to your brain. The results wouldn't be pretty." Tim stared at Jack. "Besides... would you really be okay just reading about them in a book."

Jack slowly shook his head, nothing would have as much meaning if he couldn't remember it. "But I need to find out." He clenched and unclenched his fists. "I"m sure a lot has changed around here, for me as well as everybody else. And Elli, I feel something strange whenever I think about her, but I can't truly describe it." He frowned, clutching his head with both hands.

"You'll have to try to regain them on your own." Tim explained, putting his supplies away. "Even then, the shock might be to much. The decision's up to you."

Jack stood silent for a moment, before a fire began to burn in his eyes. "I'll get them back no matter what, even if I have to beat my head against a tree to find the answers." He smiled.

"I highly advise against that." Tim gave a snort of laughter. He began to walk towards the exit, stopping for one last word. "I'll be staying here for a few days, just to make sure that you don't re-open your stitches, or suffer a sudden attack."

"Could that happen?" Jack asked in fear, staring at Tim.

"Who knows?" Tim gave a chuckle at his own cruel humor, before exiting the building with a casual wave back.

"Strange guy." Jack mumbled to himself. He knew he had a long road ahead of him. He couldn't just let those memories disappear though, he couldn't just live on like nothing had ever happened. Something about these memories seemed.... important, like he was missing a part of himself without them. "I need to get my memories back, and I think I know where to start." He said to himself, walking out of the church.

--

"I know this won't be easy, it might even be painful at times, but I need to do it! I need to get Jack back!" Elli said to herself, a fire akin to Jack's burning in her eyes. There was no way she could give up on him! He had never given up on her! Could she really just forget about him, about what he was to her? The answer was so obvious to her: no matter what, she would never be able to forget all the time she had spent with Jack.

She righted herself with the force of her will, wiping her slightly puffy eyes. She took deep, even breaths, her previous panic forgotten, replaced with solid determination. She wasn't sure how long it would take, but she would get Jack back without fail.

She slowly crossed her room, walking out into the bakery, and heading for the door. And with a deep breath, she reached out towards the doorknob.

--

"Almost there." Jack muttered to himself, waving at a group of the villagers cheerfully(if not somewhat awkwardly).

The villagers kept their distance from Jack for the most part. Apparently Tim had spoken of Jack's condition already(or word had gotten out some other way). The villagers weren't afraid of Jack, they just were unsure of what to say to someone who had just experienced such a thing. Still, a few villagers did talk to him anyways.

Thomas had apologized deeply, bowing his head and claiming that this was all his fault, and that he was undeserving of his position. Jack had said that wasn't true, and that he forgave him for everything. He may not have known why Thomas was blaming himself, but he knew he wouldn't have held any animosity even if he did recall what happened.

Karen and Popuri had shared their sympathy on his condition. They made small talk with him about how he felt, but a lot of the questions seemed to pertain to Elli somehow. Jack had bid them goodbye, now more sure than ever of his next destination.

He finally came to a stop, standing before his destination: the bakery. He stared at the building for what seemed like hours. Finally, with a deep breath, he opened the door, and came face to face with a rather surprised Elli.

"Jack..." She spoke in a shocked voice.

"Elli..." He replied in the same tone.

The two stood there for a moment, both unsure of what to say. Every time their eyes met, they would both quickly glance to the side.

"Hi, Elli." Jack cleared his throat nervously. "I take it you already know what happened to me."

Elli nodded her head.

"Well, to make a long story short: I want to get my memories back." Jack nodded his head. "I just know that I'm forgetting something important, and it feels like there's this great big hole in me." Jack explained.

_Jack..._ Elli held back the tears that she so desperately wanted to let flow.

"A lot happened over this last year, didn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Elli spoke up for the first time. "And I wish I could just tell you all of it right now."

"I wish you could too." Jack sighed. "But Tim says that I can't handle the shock unless I get them back myself, and it might still be dangerous then too." He focused his gaze on Elli's eyes. "But I know that this past year had something to do with you. I can feel it whenever I look at you, but I can't describe it."

It was all Elli could do to keep from embracing Jack. "You're right again." She wanted so badly to tell him more right at that moment.

"I knew it." Jack smiled. He held out his hand towards Elli. "I'm not sure if it'll be hard for you or not, but I'd really appreciate it if I had your help in finding a way to remember everything. You wouldn't have to do anything, or even tell me anything. I think I'll be able to remember just by being around you." He smiled.

Elli reached forward and grasped Jack's hand without a second thought. "I'd love to help you Jack." She smiled at him. She had finally started on the path to helping Jack. She would do her best to be there for him through thick and thin, because that's what you do when you're in love. And Elli had no doubts whatsoever that she was.

Jack stared at Elli's hand, wrapped around his own, and felt a strange tingling in his head yet again. He looked up at her face, and gave her a truly bright smile.

"Glad to have you, Elli."

* * *

Alright! Finally got this chapter done! Woohoo!

This chapter started out kinda iffy, but I really started to feel it partway through. I just hope it's as enjoyable to read(I really can't tell if I'm the one writing the story).

We're through most of the moping of this story, so the angst level will drop somewhat. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be, but it will have at least two more chapters(or it should at least).

I couldn't really make Jack as lovable as usual in this chapter, but he did kinda just suffer amnesia. I'd be feeling a bit out of sorts too if it were me. But he should be more lovable by the next installment.

I hope this chapter was enjoyable enough. It could use a little bit of polish, but I think it was a pretty good one this time around. I'm not sure if I'm improving or not, but I'm still trying my best. I'm not sure what next chapter will be, I'm still kinda deciding on that, so don't get your hopes up for a super-fast update.

Please drop a review in, and let's continue to peer into these moments of Jack and Elli's lives.


	11. I'm Here for You, Part Five

I don't own Harvest moon! I'm not even responsible enough to own a story about it!

--

SecretSnow: You disgust me you monster! And thanks for the compliment. Sorry for making you wait so long, but it's finally here! I'm glad you understand where Jack's coming from. I hope you're still here to enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Darkforce222: Don't worry about it, the fact that you're reading it and enjoying it is all that matters. I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Thanks for reviewing!

Shippostail: I'm glad you can see it, I need awesome goggles myself, but I digress. Sorry for the wait. And thanks for reviewing!

Jellymaster: .....*Devours cookie. I'm glad you enjoy this story, and such enthusiasm too! It's always nice to see another Jelli fan! I hope you weren't waiting too long for this chapter. I'd offer you a cookie, but when I cook, things die. Thanks for reviewing!

--

Forgive me for my lateness! The bottom note mentions how I will make a pathetic attempt to redeem myself! Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

What Jack saw was seeing was a dream, he was sure of that. But he couldn't see anything clearly, everything was covered in a dense fog, preventing him from seeing anywhere. And he could hear very faint sounds, although too obscure to pick up on well.

He perked up suddenly, noticing the silhouette of two figures in the distance. He tried to move closer, yet he couldn't get anywhere no matter how hard he tried. Unable to move, he simply watched the two bodies sitting peacefully on the ground that he couldn't even see.

He wasn't sure how he knew, but he could tell the two were very close. They talked to each other, laughing heartily. As this happened, a noise began to overpower Jack's hearing, slowly getting louder. The noise was so familiar, yet he couldn't quite recall what it was. One of the people reached over, and embraced the other tightly. At this point, the noise was unbearably loud, but Jack finally recognized it.

_Rushing water...the river!_

"Ah!" Jack bolted upright out of his bed, his breathing heavy, his eyes wild. Looking around wildly, he slowly began to calm down. "Phew, I was just dreaming." Jack smiled in relief, closing his eyes. His eyes suddenly flew open, and he gave another shout. "Ah! Where am I!?" He shouted, looking at his unfamiliar surroundings. Unable to comprehend where he was, he quickly dived under his covers, shivering in fear.

"Arf!" A familiar voice barked at Jack.

"Huh?" Jack poked his head out from his covers slowly. "Is that you boy?"

"Arf!" The dog barked again.

"What do you mean I shouldn't be scared! I have no clue where I am!" He shouted back at the dog as if this were an everyday thing for him.

"Arf! Arf!" The dog barked impatiently.

"What does my amnesia have to do with- oh yeah~." Jack came to a realization, climbing out of his bed. "That's right, this is **my **house." He mumbled embarrassedly. "Thanks for clearing that up, but how long have I been able to understand you?" He asked.

"Arf Arf!"

"Really? That long? This amnesia really sucks." Jack sighed, walking over to his dresser to change into his day clothes. "But look on the bright side: I can experience the joy of a new home all over again!" He chuckled, placing his trademark cap on his head.

"Alright then!" He shouted to his dog. "I'm off to try taking care of the animals again. After that, I'm going to see Elli, so don't wait up okay?" He smiled.

The faithful canine responded with a yawn, before moving back into it's small bed.

"Good boy." Jack beamed, before slamming the door behind him.

--

"He's late." Elli muttered to herself bitterly. She sat at a table in the bakery, impatiently drumming the table with her fingers. She had only been waiting for ten minutes over the usual time, but usually Jack was very prompt. More importantly though, she was occupied with the buzz of worried thoughts in her head.

_Am I really making any progress? Will Jack ever remember us, or anything at all ever again?_ She ran her fingers through her hair angrily, trying to quell her worries. Just because she hadn't made any real progress yet, didn't mean that it was hopeless. Jack had stuck with her for months in her depression, she had only been at it for a few days so far.

"Jack wouldn't want me being so negative." She told herself. She had already resigned herself for as long as it took. Although, it would be hard to help him if he didn't show up!

Almost on cue, the door to the bakery flew open.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jack's apologetic voice echoed in the small building. He panted heavily as he walked inside the store, his looks suggesting that he had ran here. He looked around before spotting Elli, and moved slowly towards her, as if afraid of being punished.

"What happened?" Elli asked curiously, worries temporarily forgotten.

"I had some animal problems." Jack admitted embarrassedly. "I thought work would be faster if I did it by horseback." He spoke in a small voice, as if trying not to be heard. "Eep!" He gave a small shout, as he noted the change in Elli's mood.

"And?....Didn't I tell you to stay away from anything dangerous like that? At least until you've gotten the hang of things more!?" Her eyes leered at Jack dangerously, waiting for his answer. Her nails made small grooves in the table, as she gripped it tightly.

"....Sorry." Jack bowed his head like a scolded child.

"I don't want you doing anything that could worsen your condition. What if you hit your head?" She growled.

Jack was silent for a moment. "But what if it reversed my amnesia? Like on TV." He perked up.

"...."

"Right.... dumb question." Jack apologized quickly.

"Enough of this, let's get back to why we're here." Elli sighed, reverting back to a calm state.

"Okay then! Hey Jeff! One strawberry short-cake over here!" Jack shouted.

"Right away Jack!" Jeff smiled.

"...." Elli gave Jack an incredulous look.

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

"Here you are." Jeff's smile faded as he handed the cake over, beginning to sweat at the glare Elli was giving him. He quickly excused himself to the kitchen.

"We're here to come up with ideas to cure your amnesia, remember?" Elli sighed.

"Oh right! Sorry about that." Jack apologized, licking his lips.

"So, do you have any ideas on what we should do? Any memories or familiar things?" Elli asked, leaning forward.

"Hm... I can't really think of any, it's hard." Jack frowned, chewing part of his cake with relish. "...What? Want some?" He asked in response to Elli's glare.

Elli grudgingly accepted some of the cake, quickly taking a bit of it. "So.... We have nothing? Have you had _any_ sort of memories?" She asked, handing the fork back to Jack.

Jack blushed for a moment, flustered at sharing a fork with Elli. He shook his head slightly, and continued to eat. "Come to think of it." Jack's eyes suddenly widened. "I did have this dream last night. I couldn't really tell what was going on, but I think it was at the river." He smiled, proud of himself.

"The river?" Elli asked a little too loudly.

"Yeah, why? Is that no good?" Jack asked.

"No! It's just that..." Elli blushed slightly. "Never mind. I guess we'll go to the river then." She smiled, getting up from the table.

"Alright cool! See ya later Jeff!" Jack shouted, before leaving the table, and the empty plate, behind.

--

"So you forgot that it was your house again?" Elli giggled. She and Jack walked towards the river, looking at all of the different sights surrounding them.

"Well forgive me for having amnesia!" Jack laughed, slightly flustered. "I just wish that I could look at my album, or my journal, and get all of my memories back!" He sighed.

"You know that it could be dangerous for you." Elli warned. "Just keep them locked up in the closet until we know it's safe."

"Fine~." Jack sighed, coming to a stop. "So here we are." He smiled, staring at the beautiful river before him.

"Yes." Elli smiled, her eyes focused on Jack. "Can you feel anything?" She asked hopefully.

Jack shook his head, a frown on his face. "Not yet, but the noise of the river is definitely what I heard in my dream." He nodded his head in self-agreement.

"Well then let's take a walk around." Elli suggested. "Maybe we're just not in the right spot."

Jack smiled appreciatively. "Okay then, after you."

The two walked for around an hour, visiting nearly every spot alongside the river. They talked about all sorts of things, Elli tactfully trying to jog Jack's memory, but to no avail. Finally the sun began to reach it's last leg of the day, and the sky was a beautiful pink color.

"We've gone nearly everywhere!" Jack sighed. "Maybe it was just a normal dream." He grumbled in disappointment.

"Don't worry, it's alright. We'll try again tomorrow." Elli suggested. "Is it all right if I take a moment to rest?" She asked, panting lightly.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jack apologized, ashamed for not noticing earlier.

"Don't worry, I wanted to do this." Elli smiled, leaning against a nearby tree.

"I'm just gonna go look at this one last area. Will you be okay?" Jack asked.

"I'll be fine, just be back soon." Elli waved as Jack walked away. _Jack's walking towards __**that place**__? Then was he dreaming of.... _Elli's thoughts suddenly began to race, and her anxiety began to rise.

--

"I guess there's nothing here." Jack sighed, head stooped low. "What a waste of time." He began to turn, but a small sight caught his eyes.

A smaller tree, one with dead leaves due to the season, stood serenely in a clearing. It's leaves were all brown and discolored, and it hardly looked like a pretty sight. But to Jack, there were suddenly beautiful flowers decorating it's branches, and everything around was suddenly in Spring again.

"Wha..." Jack gaped at the sight. He walked closer, in a trance, and as he did, he suddenly saw the phantom outline of two figures. And, with even more shock, he realized one of them was him. He just stood there, feet bolted to the ground below.

"_I love you, you know that right?"_ The transparent Jack whispered lovingly, head resting in the lap of someone Jack couldn't identify. The other figure appeared to answer back, but Jack couldn't hear anything. _"Of course, let's be together forever. Just you and me-." _And just as the phantom Jack had been ready to speak his lover's name, it was all gone.

"What...?" Jack whispered, staring at the scenery which had returned to it's normal season. His breath was ragged, he couldn't will the air into his lungs anymore. He looked around wildly, as if expecting to see something important. With nothing in sight, he turned, and ran back to Elli's location.

--

"Are you okay Jack?!" Elli near-shouted, surprised at the farmer's condition.

"I....saw something.... a memory." Jack gasped.

Elli's eyes lit up, but she force herself to remain calm. "Calm down Jack, take even breaths."

"It was me, and.... someone! But I don't know who!" Jack calmed down slowly, but his eyes were still wide with panic.

Elli's hopes sunk slightly at her omission from Jack's memories, but she still was overjoyed at this major leap in progress.

"....Who was it?" Jack suddenly turned his head towards Elli, his eyes unreadable.

"What?" Elli asked in surprise.

"You've gotta know. Who was that!?" Jack began to speak louder.

"....You know I can't tell you." Elli forced herself to ignore what her heart was screaming. This was what was better for Jack. It was too dangerous for him to hear anymore, he already looked so pained.

"Why not!" Jack suddenly shouted, startling Elli. "I need to know! It's very important!" He practically pleaded. He growled at her silence. "Don't mess with me!" He roared. He gasped suddenly, realizing what he had just done.

"I'm sorry." Elli apologized, tears threatening to well in her eyes.

"N-No! I'm the one who..." Jack's face was a clear picture of guilt.

"It's okay." Elli said, but her face said otherwise. "I...have to go now." She whispered, suddenly rushing away.

"Hey wait Elli!" Jack shouted, worriedly looking after her. He clenched his fist and stared at the ground, furious with himself. "Dammit!" He cursed.

With Elli gone, and no point to remain, Jack made his way back home, mind filled with thoughts.

"Just who was that?" Jack asked himself. His heart rose suddenly. Maybe Elli!? It would certainly explain her willingness to help him. Plus, even the current him had these feelings for her. Maybe that's why she was trying so hard for him.

"And I...lashed out at her." His heart sunk again. Even if it was her, would she still care for him after what just happened? "I'm so stupid!" He shouted angrily, clutching his head with his hands. He heaved a sigh as he calmed down, there was no point in worrying about it for now. He would apologize to Elli tomorrow, hopefully. With that, he quietly walked back to his home in complete silence.

Certainly, there was no point in worrying about it, but that didn't stop Jack from losing sleep. And every time he got a small bit of rest; an image would play in his mind.

The image of his hands lovingly running through his lover's hair.

* * *

IT"S DONE! Another chapter is done!

Forgive me for the wait! My writer's block could not be beaten for the longest time! But I'm finally back, and I think I've improved slightly! That's up for you to decide though. I've finally gotten to a clear spot on my school work, so I should be able to update more from now on.

More importantly; I've got a present for all of you patient people. It's a pitiful attempt for a sorry present, but it's the best someone with my level of skill can do. You get three chapters in three days! Hurray! Each night(starting tonight) I will post up another chapter of "Moments". OMG! It might actually be four chapters, but I can't be certain. So, it's not much, but it's something. Once again, I'm sorry.

Actually, this chapter was the most recent of the three, but you all waited so long that I thought I'd post the best first. Please enjoy it.

Gasp! More drama concerning Jack and Elli! Will they be able to reconcile? Will Jack's memories ever return? Will he try to ride horseback again? Does he own any other clothing? And most importantly: Will Jelli ever be once more? Find out next chapter of "I'm Here for You"!

Please drop me a review. I don't really deserve it after this, but I'd be overjoyed to get one. So please sit back, and let's continue our look into the lives of Jack and Elli.


	12. Late Letter

Harvest Moon refuses to be owned by me, no matter how much I beg.

--

chocobo86: Aww~ Thanks for the encouragement. I'm very happy to get a review from a fan. I'm here for you was supposed to be one of my better stories, but I'm still surprised at how many people like it the best! I'll keep working hard on it. Here's an update right now! Hurray! I'm working hard on the next chapter of your favorite, expect it sometime soon(but not tomorrow, that's for a diff. chapter)!

Shippostail: Haha! Good to be back! Yeah....writer's block is such a drag. But I'm over it for the time being, so I'll do my best! I'm glad to brighten your average to above average day! Tell me about it, school work has been such a hassle! But all my big projects are out of the way, and it'll be a while till I get another, so let's rejoice! Thanks for reviewing, and sticking with me for all this time, means a lot to me.

--

And without further adieu, let's start night two of the three night update. PS. Do I even need to tell you which HM universe this is in?

* * *

Elli walked happily, humming a merry tune as she stepped along the stretching path ahead of her. A smile was pleasantly placed upon her face, and there was a slight bounce in each step.

"Almost home." She giggled to herself, glad to finally be done with the day's work.

It wasn't that she disliked her job, rather, it was that she wasn't able to be with Jack, her husband, during work hours(unless he decided to order some cake).

The aura of a newly-wed was still pouring off of the happy woman, she was a wife of only three days at this point. She rubbed her hands together energetically, in an attempt to shake off some of the flour that remained stuck to her palms, and then sneezed when the resulting flour flew in front of her face. Normally such a thing might have annoyed her, but today was one of those days where nothing could bring her down. Her smile only grew wider, as she reached her new home.

"He must be resting." She smiled to herself, after scanning the field for signs of the honest farmer. She stooped down for a minute to pet Jack's(and now her's as well) dog.

The dog yipped happily, before running off to go irritate some of the grazing cattle. And soon enough, the air was soon filled with the sound of angered grunts.

Elli gave a small giggle of amusement, before heading towards the farmhouse, resuming her humming along the way. "He forgot to bring in the mail again." She gave a small laugh, still enjoying the act of finding new details about her beloved. She tucked the mail under her arm(as to not get it covered with flour) and walked inside the door.

--

"I'm home!" She chimed happily, looking around for Jack.

"Elli? Is that....AHH!"

**Thump!**

The surprised farmer fell from atop one of the dining table chairs, landing soundly on the floor below.

"Jack! Are you okay!?" Elli shouted, rushing over to the wounded farmer.

"Man that hurts!" Jack rubbed the top of his sore head, his fingers running through his messy brown hair.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that I-." Elli panicked.

"It's alright Elli, I'm okay." Jack smiled, assuaging Elli's worries. "My head's taken harder hits than that before." He chuckled.

Elli stared for a moment, before giving a small laugh. "I can tell sometimes." She began to break into laughter.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Jack shouted in mock-rage, before following Elli's example, and beginning to laugh.

"What were you doing standing on that chair though?" Elli asked, pointing to the chair laying on the ground.

Jack pointed a finger on the wall next to the chair, a picture now hung from the down in it's upper section. "I was just putting up a memento from our wedding."

The picture was of the two on their wedding day. All the villagers were gathered around the couple, smiles on their faces. The couple themselves were a sight to behold. Both of their faces were bright red, but their eyes were indefinitely locked onto each other's. Elli wore a traditional looking wedding dress(complete with hairpiece), and Jack was dressed in an soft white tuxedo.

Elli gazed at the picture, her mind recalling the events of that day with a strong fondness. "That's so sweet of you." She smiled at Jack, and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"It's nothing." Jack chuckled nervously. Even after marriage, he still couldn't help but get embarrassed from time to time. As Elli always said: it was just another one of the things that made him so charming. "Well then," He stated, getting up while he talked. "How was work today?"

"Nothing too difficult, just the usual." Elli replied, putting the chair back into it's correct position. "How about you? Any problems with the farm work today?"

"Nope, today went pretty smoothly." Jack smiled. "I missed you though." He put on a pitiful face, eyes downcast.

"Well I'm back now, and I missed you too." Elli smiled, giving a loving embrace to Jack. "By the way, you forgot to bring in the mail today." She gestured to the small stack of letters.

"Oh, sorry about that." Jack gave a bashful laugh. "I usually forget things like that after a day's work. One time, the mailbox was actually overflowing with letters." He blushed slightly.

"That's just like you." Elli giggled. "Don't worry though, I'm fine with doing it. It's the least I can do."

"You spoil me you know?" Jack smile, squeezing Elli tightly.

"And you spoil me." Elli squeezed back playfully.

"Then we go even better together than I thought." Jack laughed, walking in step with his partner, moving towards the bed. With a grunt, he pulled her with him onto the large mattress. He still held her tightly in his arms, refusing to let go. "Lets just stay like this, we can go to sleep right now." He said in a childish voice.

"It's still a bit early for that." Elli protested, prying herself from his arms. "Besides, we need to eat dinner, and we need to see who the mail is from." She climbed off the comfy bed, away from her clingy farmer.

"Fine." Pouted Jack, following Elli's example. "I'll prepare the food for dinner, you check the letters." He sighed, heading towards the refrigerator.

"Don't worry, as soon as we're done we can do whatever you want." Elli comforted her depressed husband. She moved towards the stack of letters, and began to thumb through them.

"You should've told me that in the first place!" Jack shouted, now in considerably higher spirits.

"There's one from Thomas: It's about the Cow Festival coming up." Elli stared at the writing on the letter.

"That's right. Bessy's gonna take the gold again this year." Jack laughed, peeling a large potato skillfully.

"Don't get too cocky, it's bad luck." Elli warned, wagging a finger at Jack.

"When you got it, you got it. It's not my fault that I'm an expert at raising livestock." Jack smirked before almost dropping the potato.

"Well it's too bad you aren't too skilled with your hands." Elli laughed.

"I'll let that go." Jack growled, resuming with the potato peeling.

"There's a sale down at the potion shop all next week." Elli's eyes scanned over the next letter. "All remedies are half off, as long as you have the ingredients."

"I think I'll have to pass on that one." Jack shuddered heavily. "The last potion I had from there made me so nauseous that I had to spend the entire day at home."

"I remember, you were supposed to help me at the bakery that day." Elli frowned. "What a convenient day for you to be so sick."

"W-Well it's not my fault that the bakery's so boring! Anybody would choose being sick over working there!" Jack stuttered.

"So you admit it!" Elli pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I, er, that is...." Jack mumbled, trying to thing of an excuse to get him out of this mess. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head in apology. "I'll definitely help you next time, even if it kills me!" He shouted.

"You make it sound like torture." Elli laughed. "I actually enjoy working there."

"Really?" Jack arched an eye brow. "I guess it's just not the kind of work I was meant for."

"I was thinking of quitting soon anyways." Elli added softly, gauging Jack's reaction.

Jack paused for a moment. "Quit? Why?" He asked.

"Well, I'm married now. I want to help you with the farmwork." She explained. A light blush spread across her cheeks. "And, when we have children, someone needs to take care of them."

Jack also began to blush, his cuts into a new potato becoming sporadic and random. "Oh.....right."

An awkward silence filled the house, the couple unable to find the right words. Jack resumed his peeling, and Elli preoccupied herself with the letters.

"Oh look! This one's from your father." Elli pointed at a fresh-looking envelope.

**Thunk!** The potato landed several feet away from Jack, peeler still lodged inside.

"...Oops. Sorry about that." Jack stiffly walked over to pick up the spud.

"Are you okay?" Elli asked, concerned about her partner's condition.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Jack asked nervously.

"Does it have to do with your father?" Elli asked carefully, peeling open the envelope at the same time.

"Don't worry about it." Jack quietly began to rinse the potato.

"It's a congratulations on our marriage." Elli smiled, reading the letter happily.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, unable to conceal his bitterness.

"What's the matter?" Elli asked again, her eyes mirroring her concern. In all the time she had known the farmer, she had never heard such a bitter tone from him.

Jack stared at her eyes, his demeanor softening slightly. He turned away, trying to occupy himself while he talked. "I just don't think it's very fatherly to just send a letter congratulating his own son and his new family on their marriage." Jack said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Elli became sympathetic, now understanding why Jack was upset. "I'm sure he would've attended if he could of. He was probably just too busy with work."

"He's always too busy with work. That's how it's always been." Jack muttered quietly, stripping the spud with excessive force. "No matter what it is, he never shows up." Jack sighed, throwing the massacred potato into the trash, and reaching for another fresh one.

"..." Elli stared at her husband quietly, unable to think of something appropriate to say.

Jack continued on, now lost in his scorn. "No matter what I did as a kid, it never really mattered to him. No matter how hard I tried to make him proud, he hardly ever noticed me. Every little bit of myself I tried to make perfect, they all went unnoticed by him." Jack gave a bitter smile, peeling off a small layer of the potato with each word. "I was never good enough for him."

"Jack..." Elli put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She waited for him to continue, he needed to get this off of his chest.

Jack at Elli for a moment, before giving her a faint smile. "I know that he was providing for the family, but I always felt more like a responsibility than a son. So for a while I tried to make him proud, to follow his example." He looked towards the floor, now afraid to look in Elli's eyes. "And I always thought that something was wrong with me. That I was the problem. I guess I just wasn't good enough fo-..!" Jack was cut off mid-sentence, his body being squeezed tightly by Elli.

"Don't say things like that." Elli muttered into Jack's shoulder, a hand gently stroking the back of his head, just like a mother and child. "You always tell me not to do those kinds of things, and I see why now. It hurts to see you do that to yourself." She spoke in a calm voice, one that left no room for arguments.

"Heh... sorry." Jack mumbled, grateful for his wife's comfort. "But I still can't forgive that man." He backed off slightly from Elli. "He didn't even attend his own father's funeral. And yet he acts like he deserves such power over it, deciding whether or not I can stay here." He gave a cruel laugh, his eyes growing dark once again.

"You might be right." Elli said slowly, as if buying more time to think. "But you could just as easily be wrong."

"Huh?" Jack gave Elli a strange look, as if she suddenly had sprouted another head.

"There could be reasons that your dad did those things. Maybe it was too hard for him to attend his father's funeral, maybe he isn't good with things like that." She explained. "And maybe the reason he gave you such a rule, is because he's worried about you."

Jack's eyes widened, staring at Elli incredulously. "Elli..." He couldn't find the right words to say. He had considered things like this all the time when he was a kid, but eventually he gave up on that style of thinking. He wasn't so sure he could just thing of his father in such a way just like that, but Elli certainly did have a point.

"I'm just guessing of course. It's just that..." Elli smile brightly. "I don't the father of such a wonderful person as you could be bad at heart.

"Elli." Jack smiled, this time being the one to initiate the hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you Elli. I love you." Jack held her as tightly as he could, almost afraid of letting her go.

"I love you too." She smiled back at her beloved. "So don't try to handle things like this on your own. From now on we have to work on handling our problems together."

"You're right, sorry about that." Jack mumbled embarrassedly.

"And I **am** going to meet your family one day, _right?_" Elli glared at Jack.

"Umm... That is..." Jack shriveled under Elli's heated gaze. "Alright fine! Jeez! But don't say I didn't warn you." Jack wagged a finger.

"Don't worry about it." Elli giggled, giving Jack a quick peck on the cheek, and then walking over to the rest of the dinner ingredients. "Now let's get dinner started." She giggled.

"Right! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Jack shouted, stopping at the sound of a nervous whinny from outside, before following after Elli.

After a moment, he returned for a quick second, grabbing the letter from his dad, and putting it into his dresser with a smile. "I hope you're fine with a family visit." He laughed, before running back towards the kitchen.

The letter in the dresser laid wide open, the words _Congratulations on the wedding! _were written in hand. And even though the message on the letter was so blunt, it was easy to see that each word was written with the utmost care.

* * *

Alright! Good going on this one! *Hi-fives self*

I feel like there could have been a little more to this one, but I just wasn't sure how. So I did my best on it, and I enjoyed the fact that I got to work on Jack's character a little more, I think his personality is slowly becoming more distinct to me. I mean; people are people, there's more than just one side to every coin(oh god!).

I always wondered why Jack's dad seemed so out of touch with his son and father. I mean seriously, just a card for his son's wedding!? But I don't like to think of people negatively, and I bet he really is a good person at heart. I've been wondering if I should actually write a portion where J and E really do go to the city to meet Jack's family, maybe I'll actually do it one day.

One more chapter will be posted tomorrow night, and with luck; more will be on the horizon. Look forward to it!

Sorry if my stories are repetitive, I'm just having problems thinking clearly about it right now. But I promise to work harder.

Please drop in a review, and let's continue to look into these moments of the lives of Jack and Elli.


	13. Valentine's is Where the Heart is

If I owned Harvest Moon: I'd give them Valentine's Day(As opposed to their holidays that are basically it, but without the name). OH WAIT! I just did!....But I still don't own it.

--

Darkforce222: Yeah, a little lazy isn't it? It would be amazing one day to see a huge epic story involving the main and everything else(We have RF, but it would be cool to see in HM too). It was interesting to write as well. A mail exchange would actually fit right in with the idea I have for that universe, thanks to you; it's closer to being complete now. It's good to be back, and I never tire of fluff either(I'm a MANLY man). Thanks for reviewing!

chocobo86: Another story to post hurrah! I'm glad you enjoy this story so much, please enjoy this chapter too. It'll be a little longer till the next chapter though, but I don't think it'll be too long. Thanks for reviewing!

--

.....HM64 *Cough*

* * *

Elli sighed to herself, kneading the dough in front of her mechanically. Her eyes lazily drifted left and right, searching for something of interest. Her expression was one of pure boredom, a small glare on her face. She repeated the same sigh, and continued with the kneading.

She was bored. She was oh so bored today. She was used to doing this everyday, but today was different.

Valentines day was coming up, and suddenly all of the chocolate cakes and treats were flying off the shelves.

And of course, supply needed to meet demand, so she was working overtime. Big, overtime.

_I wonder if anybody's buying something for me._ She thought to herself, staring as Jeff sold another huge amount of cookies. She chided herself quickly, nobody ever got her something for this day, at least nothing of the kind she wanted.

_I suppose I'm just too bland for anybody in this place to like me._ She sighed again. Her mind slowly drifted off to the newest resident of the village: Jack.

A light blush settled on her face as she thought of the farmer. He hadn't even been in this village very long yet, but she already had feelings for him. He would stop by occasionally just to chat with her and order a piece of cake. He was a really nice guy, funny too, although she wasn't so sure if he was any kind of genius. He wasn't dumb or anything, but he was somewhat forgetful, and a little clumsy.

And then she frowned again. _I bet he's going to get tons of sweets..._ It was true, Jack was already very popular amongst the village's women. Of course he didn't realize this himself. There was something about the farmer that garnered affection from all those around him(herself included of course).

She sighed even deeper now. There was no point in her giving him one herself. He probably wouldn't even notice it among the heaps he would get.

"Elli." Jeff's voice snapped Elli out of her melancholy thoughts. "I have to go get more ingredients before we run out, but the help I called should be here any second."

"Help, you didn't mention help." Elli frowned. It wasn't that she didn't want any help, it was more the fact that she was afraid it would be somebody that she wouldn't work well with. Jeff's choices weren't always the kind she would consider "Well thought out".

"I told you three times! You were just to busy sighing." Jeff shook his head. "I'll be back in a few hours." He paused, and shook his head again before leaving the building.

"I wonder who he got to help." Elli muttered to herself, continuing with her work.

As if on cue, the door to the bakery opened wide.

"Hello? Jeff? I'm here to help." A familiar voice piped in.

"J-Jack!?" Elli sputtered, spinning around quickly, a sudden red hue burning on her face.

"Elli!?" Jack practically shouted in surprise(almost jumping back outside). "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Elli couldn't help but giggle at Jack's bewilderment. Whenever he was startled, he would always become tongue-tied.

"Sorry. I mean why are you the only one here? I thought I'd be filling in for you." Jack nervously explained himself.

"I guess Jeff forgot to tell you. Don't worry though his job isn't too hard." Elli smiled, secretly thankful to Jeff for this situation.

"Oh... Okay then." Jack smiled nervously, walking behind the register. "So, where are the customers?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. There'll probably be a lot really soon. So we should make some extra sweets now." Elli pointed to the remaining ingredients.

"Right! I'll do the best I can!" Jack gulped nervously, reading over the recipe carefully.

"So why did you agree to help us?" Elli asked curiously, placing an earlier batch into the oven. "Don't you have a lot of farm work to do?"

"Actually no." Jack smiled, cracking open a few eggs with caution. "I just had my first harvest, so I'm free until I plant the next." He moved to pour the flour into the bowl.

"Well I'm glad you came." Elli smiled. "Now this won't be so hard. Plus, it's nice to have company." She laughed shyly.

"N-No problem!" Jack stuttered, accidentally shaking the flour sack too hard. The result was the very white face of a certain farmer. "Sorry! I didn't mean to waste anything!" He apologized quickly, as the flour slowly settled on the ground.

"Don't worry, it just looks like a lot. It's happened to me a hundred times." Elli giggled. "More importantly, you need to get this off your face." She chided, grabbing a small towel and wiping at Jack's face.

Jack didn't dare make a sound. If he made a sound it would undoubtedly come out as a squeak. His face was burning underneath the flour. So he kept his silence.

Elli was embarrassed too, only now realizing what she was doing, but it would be too strange to stop all of a sudden. "There we go." She mumbled, her hand accidentally lingering on his cheek for a moment.

"Thanks." Jack sighed, relieved to be out of that dangerous situation. He couldn't help but remember the feeling of her hand though, it had been so soft.

Elli's thoughts mirrored Jacks, it was all she could do not to just stare at her hand.

The two continued their work in silence for a time. Each too afraid to say a word.

"So..." It was Jack who finally broke the ice. "Excited about Valentine's day?" He tried to seem casual.

"Not really." Elli sighed.

"Wh-Why!? I mean, why not?" Jack corrected himself quickly, doing his best to hide his panicked face.

"I've never really gotten anything for it, so I tend to get a little depressed around it." Elli shook her head sadly.

"Really!? You've never gotten anything?" Jack's voice was half incredulous, half angered.

"Please don't rub it in." Elli frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that, sorry." Jack mentally punched himself...twice.

"It's alright. I think the problem is that I'm just too plain compared to the other girls." Elli gave a sad smile.

"That's ridiculous!" Jack shouted. "You're the most interesting person I know!" He bellowed without thinking.

"..."

"..."

Another silence rose between the two.

"...Do you really think so?" Elli asked hopefully.

"...Of course I do." Jack smiled, still slightly embarrassed. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"...Thank you." Elli wiped a small tear from her eye. She smiled brightly at Jack, and he matched her's with his own.

"The cake should be ready now." The two went to retrieve the fresh pastry.

--

Some time, several cakes, and a thousand sales later, Jeff finally arrived back at the bakery.

"Thanks for the good work Jack." Jeff shook Jack's hand.

"No problem Jeff." Jack responded, looking back towards Elli, a look of reluctance evident on his face.

Elli smiled at Jack, not wanting him to worry. But she truly wished that he didn't have to go, she had never had such a lovely day at the bakery in her life.

"Alright then." Jack locked eyes with Elli one last time. "I'll see you guys later." He opened the door. "And Elli, there's a bit of extra flour left in the back. Make sure you don't forget to use it." He smiled, and closed the door behind him.

Elli sighed again, disheartened by the lack of Jack. _What did he mean extra flour though? I know we used it all._ She shrugged her shoulders, and went into the back to check around. She looked around carefully, trying to spot the flour he had mentioned.

"I don't see any-!?" She gave a sudden gasp, and walked towards the table.

She stared wide-eyed for a moment, and then began to smile. Little happy tears rolled down her face, but she didn't dare to wipe them away.

On the table sat a big wedge of chocolate cake next to a few cookies. Beside it lay a note with big writing scrawled on it.

_I hope you'll see Valentine's day in a better light from now on. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I secretly made these on the side. Don't tell Jeff though._

_Happy (one day early)Valentine's Day._

_Love,_

_Jack._

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Jack." Elli smiled, picking up the note.

Jack, would receive a full-sized cake on the next day.

* * *

Tee hee, Valentine's day fun!

I guess you could consider this a late valentine's day fic.... heh......*goes into depression* Just kidding! Stuff like that doesn't get me down! Although it would be nice to have a relation like in HM or something along those lines....*Goes into daydream mode*

This one was quite a bit shorter than the others, but I really didn't want to drag this one out, it's better short and sweet(I think?). This one just suddenly came to me when I wrote it, and I couldn't stop writing until I was done. Kinda like being possessed or something. It was pretty neat I have to admit.

Hmm.... Maybe this chapter's _too_ full of fluff. I dunno, what do you guys think: Lay off it, leave it the same, pile more on? What should I aim for in future chapters. But~ I don't think I'll ever be able to stop writing overly sweet bits like this, it's just too fun!

This concludes the three day update extravaganza... I'm sad to see it go. But I'll be working harder on this from now on, so it won't be too long until next time. For those of you who waited for me, I am truly grateful.

Please drop in a review if you have the time, and as always, let us continue our journey into these moments of Jack and Elli.


	14. I'm Here for You, Part Six

I don't own Harvest Moon.

Guess what? I've risen from the dead once again!

--

Chocobo86: No problem, I enjoy writing this stuff. Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm just in some kind of funk I guess. Thanks for reviewing.

Shippostail: Nothing as sweet as Jelli eh? Yeah, I don't hear much about it either, but those people who have had it have my congratulations, not to mention my bitter curses. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_Stop. Blackness, then her, standing there, smiling happily. His hand gently rests on her shoulder, warmth fills his body._

_Stop. Blackness, she's crying, staring down at the tombstone before her. His hand still rests on her shoulder, but it's different this time._

_Stop. Blackness, she's perfectly still, her eyes blank. His hand reaches for her shoulder...._

_She cringes away._

_Stop. Blackness....._

"....The same dream." Jack muttered to himself, suddenly waking from his dream turned nightmare. He put his hand out in front of him, the hand he'd put on _her_ shoulder. He frowned in frustration. Just who the hell _was _"her"? No matter how hard he concentrated, the image only grew cloudier.

"I'm going out for a drink." Jack announced to his faithful canine, exiting the house quickly, into the night air.

His dog stared at the door for a while, before giving a small whine, and settling back into a reluctant slumber.

--

"One more!" Jack slurred, holding his cup out towards the man in front of him.

"I can't do that." The person spoke in an impatient tone.

"Why not? I'm still good!" Jack shouted in anger.

"I've got a few reasons." Gray growled, snatching the glass away from Jack. "One: You don't have any money." He pointed at Jack.

"You can put it on my tab." Jack mumbled.

"Two: This isn't a bar, it's my house!" Gray shouted, gesturing at the kitchen around them.

"I thought it seemed a little small." Jack said to himself. "At least the drinks are good."

"Three: You're drinking milk!" Gray shouted again, pointing to the bottle. "How are you getting drunk off that anyways?" He asked incredulously.

"Well what do _you_ suggest I drink?" Jack asked.

"I dunno, how about beer?" Gray's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"....Yeah, but beer's a little dangerous. I don't think I can handle to much of that stuff, it's scary." Jack's blunt tone suddenly vanished, his tone now more embarrassed.

Gray sighed to himself in exasperation. "Look, you've helped me a lot, so I'm willing to help you back. But, I don't think this qualifies as helping." He gestured to the ten empty milk bottles.

"I've helped you?" Jack asked suddenly, wondering why his instincts had told him to come here in the first place. "...See? That's the problem. This damn amnesia!"

Gray's expression suddenly softened. "I figured it was something like that. So you still can't remember anything?" He asked.

"No!" Jack pounded his fist on the table. "It's there though! I know it is! I can see it sometimes, when I dream! And she's there, I know she is!" His tone suddenly became desperate. "And....we're together, and happy. And suddenly, she's repulsed by me!" He felt as if he could cry, but managed to hold it in.

"..." Gray felt an immense wave of sympathy wash over him, Jack didn't deserve this. "So you've been having dreams about this girl?"

"....Yeah, it's driving me crazy." Jack massaged his temples vigorously. "They don't stop! Every single night I've had these nightmares! Ever since I shouted at Elli…" His mood immediately began to damper even further.

"Is _that_ why you two are avoiding each other so much?" Gray sighed, even _he_ had noticed their bizarre behavior recently.

"….I was an idiot. It's not _her_ fault that I lost my memory. But still, I didn't think that it would upset her so much."

"…" Gray strained to keep his silence, knowing Elli's pain wasn't over a simple temper flare.

"…What should I do, Gray?" Jack asked desperately.

"Apologize to her, isn't it obvious?" Gray sighed. "Isn't that the only thing you _can_ do right now?"

"….But." Jack tried to think of an argument. "…..Thanks, Gray." He sighed in defeat, before chuckling lightly.

The two talked until the sun came up, much to Gray's annoyance. Jack was immediately kicked out at that point.

"Go apologize, you idiot!" Were the last words Jack heard, as he was shoved out the door.

"…Got no choice, I guess." Jack heaved one last sigh, before making his way towards the bakery.

"I hope that idiot gets his act together." Gray sighed, watching Jack walk away slowly.

"Oh, don't call him an idiot." A giggling voice chided Gray.

Gray gave a small jump, looking to his side suddenly. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Popuri."

"After all, that _idiot_ is the one who finally gave you the guts to confess." She chose to ignore him, leaning her head on his shoulder gently.

"….Yeah, I really do owe him a lot. If only there was more I could do." He frowned.

"Don't worry, Jack's strong. He'll find a way, no matter what."

--

"I don't care how close he is to recalling his memories, it's still too dangerous." Tim explained to Elli for the millionth time, trying to focus on the papers in his hand. He found it easier to read while pacing, so he was taking a walk along the town road, to his side was a distraught Elli; doing her best to keep his pace.

"But there's got to be _something_ we can do for him! Some way to make him remember faster!" Elli pleaded.

"What you were doing earlier was fine. Why did you stop doing it?" Tim sighed, coming to a stop, and depositing the papers in his coat pocket.

"Because…" Elli's mind was suddenly filled with the pain in Jack's eyes. "It was hurting him. It was painful for him to be so close, yet so far away." Even thinking about how Jack had been at that moment almost reduced Elli to tears. "I can't stand hurting Jack like that!"

"You're hurting him either way. At least one of them is actually helpful to him." Tim explained. Why did people in love always have to be so oblivious to reason?

"But, But I…" Elli died off, unable to think of a rebuttal.

"Without you, he's got nothing to help him anymore. There's nothing I can think of that would be more useful to him than someone who was a big part of his life. And from what I can tell: that's you."

"I think it'd be better if he just forgot me sometimes." Elli mumbled in a near-whisper.

"That's not something a doctor can decide for you. Do you really think it would be okay for him to forget you? And even if you did, who's to say things wouldn't eventually turn up the same way again?" Tim gave an amused chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Elli asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? The way he acts around you, how he looks at you when he thinks you're not looking, how he trusts you so unconditionally."

"How do you know all that?"

"I have to observe my patient, don't I?" Tim shrugged. "But that's besides the point. All these signs point to him having feelings for you."

Elli's heart gave a small leap. Even this Jack had feelings for her? "He does?"

"Yes, he does." Seriously, so darn oblivious. "That means that no matter what happened to his memories, he's still the same person on the inside."

Elli put a hand to her heart in relief. "…Thank god…. I'm so glad." The sudden relief nearly caused her legs to buckle.

"Whoa there!" Tim shouted, catching Elli just in time. "You sure are an emotional person, aren't you?" He shook his head dismissively.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad. I was afraid that I'd lost Jack forever." And suddenly Elli felt fiery determination flowing through her once more. "But now I'm more motivated than ever. In fact, I'm going to stop by Jack's place tonight. No matter what happens, I'm going to do my best!" She practically shouted at Tim, before racing off towards the bakery.

"These high-strung people will be the death of me." Tim said to himself. "He better heal up soon, I won't last much longer in a town like this."

--

Jack panted heavily, slamming the door to his house shut behind him. The sweat from sprinting all the way back to his house dripped down his face. He paused for a moment, before slumping to the ground slowly.

"Why did…I just… do that?" He asked himself. But the answer was obvious: He had seen the doctor and Elli embracing suddenly, just as he was about to approach them. He felt like somebody had just punched him in the stomach repeatedly.

His breathing was uneven, too uneven to have just been caused by the run back home.

"Still, why is it affecting me this badly?" He choked out. "I know I like her, but this pain is too much." He clutched his chest tightly.

His thoughts flashed back to Elli and the doctor, holding each other tightly. "Just, what the hell _was_ that?!" He cried out. He could feel the chilling wave of jealousy spread throughout his body, it made him shiver. "How dare he even touch her?!" His possessiveness surprised even himself.

"She's just a crush, isn't she?" He asked himself. "I haven't even known her that long, or at least I don't have many memories of her anymore. And what about the girl from my dreams?"

He froze up suddenly, he hadn't even _thought_ of that girl for the past few minutes. Why? Usually she wouldn't leave his thoughts for even a second!

"Maybe….Maybe it _is_ Elli…" He said to himself. "But then again, it doesn't even matter. Whether it's her or not, I still love Elli right here and now, don't I?" He asked himself, already knowing the answer.

There was no way it was a simple crush, a simple crush wouldn't make him feel so much. The pain, the joy, the warmth; they were all too strong for it to be anything but love.

"Yeah…I do." Somehow, no matter what length of time he had known her for, Jack had fallen in love with Elli.

Maybe he was in love before too, he couldn't be quite sure, but he knew he was in love now, and that was all that seemed to matter.

Jack suddenly started to laugh, feeling suddenly giddy. He suddenly didn't care about his memories nearly as much, his attention was now on the present.

A sudden observation called an end to his happiness though. He had never noticed it before, but from his slumped position, he could see a small box under his bed. Slowly, he made his way over to it, and pulled it towards him. His hands hovered over its lid, trembling. With a moment's decision, he pulled the lid off the box.

Nestled delicately in the box was a solitary blue feather. The light of the room glistened in it's delicate ends.

"What….is this?" He picked up the feather, feeling cold dread fill him where the jealousy had once been. He knew what the feather meant, he had heard it before.

"Thomas told me…that a blue feather….was a symbol of marriage in this town." He spoke slowly, still unable to wrap his mind around it. "That means that I…that I was going to…." He felt all the strength begin to drain from his body. "…No way…"

And suddenly he felt it, as if a hand had grabbed him by the head; and was forcing him to look at the closet across the room.

The closet contained everything, or so he had thought, that could be too large of a trigger for his memories. A padlock held the door shut, held his memories away from him.

How fragile the door looked. Even with the lock, it wouldn't be hard to break into it.

"It, it doesn't matter anymore. I love Elli, that's all that matters…" He said to himself, but he felt his desire to know growing with each second.

Just what kind of past was contained in that closet? Surely there were many other precious memories in there too! It wasn't fair for him to forget all of them just like that!

"I….can't…."

--

"Jack?" Elli asked, knocking on the farmer's door lightly. "Jack, are you in there?" She asked again, knocking slightly louder.

She began to feel worried all of a sudden. The lights were on, so why wasn't he answering?

"Jack?" She slowly pushed the door open, walking into the house.

The sight she was greeted with filled her with terror.

Pictures from Jack's album lay strewn across the floor, along with other trinkets from his past. The closet door had been broken open, the wreckage suggesting it had been a brutal end. And in the middle of all of it sat Jack, his eyes burning through each page of his diary at impossible speeds.

"Jack!" Elli shouted, rushing over towards him.

"Elli?" Her voice snapped him out of his incredible trance. "It's you Elli!" His face broke out into a large smile.

"W-What did you do, Jack?" Elli asked nervously.

His smile faltered a little bit. "I'm sorry Elli. I couldn't help it. I saw the blue feather I had under my bed, and my resolve cracked." He apologized in a regretful tone.

_The feather!_ Elli thought, cursing herself for forgetting to hide it.

"But it's okay now!" Jack's tone turned joyous once more. "It was you! This whole time it was you! I had this feeling, but I was always afraid I'd be wrong!" He laughed. "I love you Elli. I did before, and I still do now." He blushed as he spoke. "Even without my memory, my feelings stayed with me the whole time!"

Elli would have been touched, if her body wasn't wracked with concern at the very moment. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Jack?" She asked.

"I can't remember everything yet, but I can feel them starting to come back to me." Jack answered, thinking Elli was talking about his memories.

"No, not that." Elli shook her head. "You don't feel like you're going to collapse or anything?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I guess the doctor was wrong." He laughed, a bit of spite in his tone. "But this is more important Elli. We can finally be together again." He took a step towards her.

"Jack…" Elli's worry began to fade. She could feel tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"Elli…" He took another step towards her.

And then he stopped.

"Agh!" Jack shouted suddenly, clutching at his head.

"Jack! Are you okay!?" Elli was at his side immediately, supporting him to the best of her ability.

"It hurts." His voice came out in a soft whimper. "My head feels like it's going to explode!"

"It's going to be okay Jack. You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine." She couldn't keep the panic out of her voice.

"Elli…" Jack groaned, turning to look at her. "This is all…my fault. I'm…such an idiot." He choke out.

"Don't blame yourself Jack. It's more mine than yours!" She practically shouted at the farmer.

"Don't say that…I'm the one who opened the closet. If I had been more true to you, I would have been fine without looking." He laughed bitterly. His eyes began to close slowly.

"I wasn't always true to you either! You worked so hard for me before all of this! I should be the one in your place!" Elli was frantic now.

"…You know, I saw you and the doctor holding each other today. I was so jealous…that I ran all the way back here. But I wouldn't have realized how much I love you without that little push." Jack laughed weakly.

"That was just an accident, he stopped me from falling over, that's all!" Elli was quick to answer. "Don't close your eyes Jack, please! Let's keep talking, okay!?" She shook him lightly, noticing how his eyes were slowly closing.

"I really do love you Elli. I can't even describe…how much I do." He kept talking deliriously, unable to hear anything she said. "I'm getting…so sleepy." His voice was now just a whisper. "Don't worry though Elli, no matter how tired I am, I promise….that I'll be back….just for you." He smiled, before finally closing his eyes.

"No…no…no no no…" Elli repeated over and over again, trying to shake the still farmer awake. She noticed he was still breathing, but it was getting fainter with each breath. "What do I do!?" She asked herself.

Would it be too risky to leave Jack while she went to get Tim? Or would it be too dangerous to leave him in this state?

"Jack?" A new voice suddenly chimed in. Gray came walking into the house slowly. "I came to check on how you were doing an-." He stopped suddenly, taking in the scene before him. His eys moved from the closet, to the diary, to the crying Elli; with Jack held in her arms. "Elli…wha-."

"Gray….Jack….get…Doctor…please." Elli sobbed out, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Gray nodded his head quickly, understanding there was no time to waste. "I'll be back in no time!" He shouted, sprinting back out as fast as he could.

Elli's attention immediately sprung back to Jack. She took his hat off, and rubbed the top of his head soothingly. "It'll…be fine, Jack. It's going to be okay." She held him close to her. "Jack…Jack…Jack…" She kept calling out to him. It didn't matter if it was helpful or not.

It was the only thing she could do.

* * *

Back again. Sorry for the wait.

I really don't know what to say this time, I'm just having writing problems in general. I'm doing my best to overcome it, and I think I've almost beaten it. So I'll keep trying my best.

Another chap of this saga? I think I just want to finish this set in one go, so the next one will be of this too. I was trying to think of the right direction of this one for a really long time. I finally got it, so I want to finish it before I lose it again.

I hope this one didn't seem too different or OOC. I'm afraid it might have come off as too dark or something. Jack's not dead yet people! Give him your support!!

Hopefully I won't die off again anytime soon. I've still got some ideas I want to try after all. Please drop in a review if you have the time!


End file.
